This superly peverted adventure
by EvilHoneKitsune
Summary: owners of this story are on this site http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic Anime%20Addventure&chapter 02115. Also I am back!Read my slaves read as I will be updating at a new pace again!
1. Prelude

PRELUDE

Introductions to greatness

Today was as normal as it could get for our young hero. Well what you call normal he calls our young hero leads a sad life for his entire village hates him for one reson and said reson is the huge fox in his our story begins...........next chapter.

**A/n**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but im just geting started also I would love to thank Zaara the black for the insperation without his story New life, new fight i would'nt be writeing this story so this A/n is over so .Peace out Kitsune aka Bone Fox is out**


	2. Betrayed

_Chapter One_

_Backstaber_

_'Dreamland'_

"Come here bunny-chan I wont hurt you much"

said bunny just hoped away

"Ah 'Beep' That god 'beeping' mother'beeper'

'land of the living'

'Fucking alarm clock' thought our hero.

After a few minute of messing with the alarm clock he got

it to turn off."Well im up i might as well get ready to leave for my date with Sakura-chan"naruto said happily

After a quick shower naruto got dressed and left to go to the monument.

Hokage Monument

When Naruto got there he didn't see his sakura-chan.

Oh no no no he saw a army of chunin,jonin,and anbu.

Naruto quickly realised what they were here for.

"kyuubi"Naruto whispered under his breath.

One of the anbu said something he didn't catch but his attackers was the signal to charge.

Naruto instantly got ready for the fight of his life.

**A/n**

**hahahahaha cliffy Ha next chappy should be up soon.**


	3. Fight for your life

_**A/n**_

_**Im sorry about the shortness of the chapters but i have been writing abit late but its 4:00 so i should get alot done**_

_**Any ways enough talking onto the story**_

"gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Fight for your life**_

_'Dammit thats alot of ninja for me to fight off'_ Naruto thought.

Then the fight started.

As soon as they moved Naruto put his hands into a cross shape."_Kage bunshin no justu_"naruto wispered.

100 pops of smoke announced the arrival of his kage bunshins.

The bunshins jumped into battle along with Naruto.

Soon the bunshins were destroyed leaving Naruto by himself.

_'Damn'_ all Naruto thought before dodging a kunai that was aligned with his head.

Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and started killing anyone who came nere it was not enough he started to take a beating from the anbu. the chunin and jonin were not a problem for he was strong enough to be an elite the anbu were trained for this stuff,someone who could fight off hordes of watched an anbu do hand seals for a Katon jutsu_."Katon:Karyuu Endan no jutsu"_the anbu anoced.'Damnit'was the thoughts of our though hand signs"_Doton:Doryuuheki no jutsu" _The mud wall rose and shelded Naruto from the blast but the anbu had a inhuman affity for Katon and if over powered his took a lessened blow from the Karyuu Endan. But the blow was strong enough to knock him off his feet. Naruto stood up at once and a Ninja-to welder jumped at Naruto and started attacking him with took this in stride and fought back like a a few blows had been traded naruto and the ninja-to welder clashed,fighting for dominace."Your pretty good for a demon"the anbu was clear that the anbu was winning the clash so naruto broke the clash by Kawariming with a stray kunai.

After righting his self the anbu charged ducked an over head slash,and rolled out of the way of a downwards retailed by slashing him in the chest by way of a glancing blow so it was blocking a slash to his mid section,he jumped back and took out another kunai to fight with,then he jumped back into the two clashed again but this time naruto charged his kunai with fuuton two small kunai filled with fuuton chakra broke the quickly took off the anbu's looked around and saw that there was still people here.'Fuck i thought i killed them all' naruto thought.

The remaining ninja had come up with a plan to kill naruto they attacked they drove him to the naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place.'_Okay_ _choce 'A': stay here and get my ass killed,I dont 'B' jump off the cliff and hope I make it i dont like as well but it gives me a higher chance to servive so i take it'. _And with that thought he turned and jumped off the cliff

As soon as narutohit the bottom of the cliff he had to swim. as there was a river at the bottom of it. '_Damnit im to weak from that fight to swim'_

The mighty Kyuubi was not having a good day mainly because his jailer was being attacked , that little slut naruto was dating put a seal on his youki which made it where he could'nt help naruto without himcoming to him and asking for it was a very bad day for his.'_**Dammit he is drowning' **_Kyuubi thought.

Soon after that Naruto appeared in the mind scape.

And the fox played his hand."**If you wish to live ningen rip the seal in half"kyuubi said.**

"And that will do what"Naruto said with an edge in his voice.

**"It will give me enough power to send us to an different world"Kyuubi answered**

"And why should I believe that.I should die and take you to hell with me"

Thats when he played his hand**"Demon lords such as myself cannot lie in some cases such as seals and what not..... Plus what about your family line it will end if you die now"**

Naruto gritted his teeth at that the said"what do I do".

**"like i said before rip the seal in half and leave it to me"Kyuubi answered**

Naruto did as asked and then pain went though his body like a pack of wolves were eating him. Then every thing went black

**A/n**

**Yes another chapter chapter will be up today or tomarrow tillHone Kitsune aka Bone Fox is out**


	4. The world of what?

_**A/n**_

**Time for me to write a new chapter**

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story!!**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**The World of what?**_

'_ow,ow dammit this hurts'_was the waking thoughts of our he realised he was on something soft and furry?

Struggling to stand up he gets it after a few moments,he turns around and saw something that set his blood on fire.

A girl,furry,but still a girl was filthy, dressed in rags,and looked all of a suddenly started to come to."Master,please don't punish me"She cried,begging and pleading with her eyes.'_eh,what the hell she is a hell no'_naruto thought with his blood so hot you would think that the cats of hell were living there.

"Hey that's my pokegirl get away from her" someone says. Naruto turns around he comes face to face with..................... Himself.'_What the hell'_were the toughts of the two."shes your what " naruto asked."

"My Poke girl idiot"

"So your her master"naruto asked again with a edge to his eye.

"yes you dip shit"

That was all naruto needed to want to rip this guys head off,give it to a dog to rip the skin from his bones,then punt kick it to the ends of the earth .

Naruto Began to shake and clenched his fists.

when his second saw that he pulled out a red and white ball and threw it saying "Amazonchan, I screw you"

The local Naruto threw a ball, and summoned the pokegirl.

Naruto blinked. Did that girl just pop out of a ball?

Before he could see her face, she turned around. "Master, he's you " she said, detecting the two Naruto's spectral link over her bond.

"Just do as I say, and kill him, bitch!" roared her tamer as he pulled back his had an struck her. The pokewoman quickly turned around, giving Naruto his first look at her face.

The only thing Naruto could look at was her eyes. Hopelessness. All of this girls freewill and hope for a happy life had been beaten out of her. She was his slave body and soul.

Deep within the pit of Naruto's soul a pillar of rage began to build. This bastard was going DOWN! He would die before this bastard got away with it...

"Hahaha! No do you see the folly of your ways, now move and I'll let you go."

Naruto scowled, and moved into a fighting stance. Around him a inferno like battle aura of Red-Ki faded into view. "You are going down..." hissed the spiky hared youth.

"Attack this fool," casually replied the other Naruto.

The Amazonchan reluctantly nodded, and charged with a furious combo.

Naruto was impressed. The girl wasn't bad, but she could never win. She didn't fight with her spirit. A person who didn't want to win would never be disappointed.

Naruto jumped back and lashed out with a single kick, knocking the Amazonchan aside with furious power. Sensing an opening, he bounded forward to attack his true target.

As he approached the other Naruto , he lashed out with a flying spin kick. The blow connected with a wet snap, and the other Naruto went flying limply back, his neck snapped like a dry twig.

He felt a sense of gulit come over him as he didn't even try to devend himself

He stood in place, looking at the dead man. Then it hit him. A wave of power lashed across his body and the dead Naruto's strength was given to him. Naruto recalled the same thing happening in a action moving called _The One. _By killing your extra-dimensional counterparts you gain their power.

Naruto looked over to the two girls laying on the ground. He was confused, his head was spinning, and had to do something...

Naruto....

_**A/n**_

**Another chappy done be up dating soon till then im out peace.**


	5. Pokediggers

_**A/n**_

**Wow is it time to write a new chapter already. anyways you know the deal.**

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Pokediggers**

Naruto quickly thought to himself to formulate a plan. Okay, he had a dead body of himself, two girls who were not in the best shape, and he didn't know what the hell was going on.

First thing he decided to do was look for cover. The search didn't last long, because right in sight was a set of bluffs with a nice sized cave set in it.

The next thing he decided to do was check the girls. The first he got to was the 'Amazon-chan'. The beautiful blond was sporting one hell of a burse on the side of her head from his kick, but she looked to be okay. After a quick check to look for additional injury he left her be for the moment.

The other girl was in far worse condition. She was also bare ass necked, he noted with a blush. This was countered when he suppressed a shutter when he saw how... cat like she was. She had very strong cheetah like features. She looked like she had been on the run nonstop for the good part of a week, maybe more. She was dirty, and covered with scrapes and burses.

Reluctantly he placed his head on her forehead. She moaned slightly and shifted. She was hot, and trembling. Could be a fever...

Naruto stood up and turned around. He guess he'd better loot the body. He was in no shape to travel and had absolutely nothing to his name besides what was on his back. In a way they were _his_ things, and it's not like the dirt-bag would need them in hell.

After the body was stripped he gave the contents a once over. 6 of the balls like the one he had used the fire out that one girl, what looked like MREs, some cans labeled 'Pokechow', something that looked like Nabiki's 'Palm',, an assortment of cloths, personal items, and best of all a whole lot of money.

He look down to the broken body of Naruto Sextome and decided what to do. He lifted it and threw it into the air. Raising his hand he released a single Ki blast. Naruto quickly stuffed it into the pack.

The beam of energy was far greater then what he had expected. It flew through the air and struck the corpse and vaporized it without disturbing it's path. Naruto looked at his palm. It was far more then he had expected. He would have to learn to control his new power before he did any more fighting...

With this on his mind he went back to the two girls, and gently lifted them both and took them into the cave.

He made two places to lie them down, and covered them the best he could. He started a fire, then left the cave to find something to eat.

Brianna Diggers slowly opened her eyes. She forced down the irrational lust that was filling her to look around.

Well, she was in a bed. That was almost a good sign. He demandable 'master' would never do something like this. So at least she might be safe from more of his... she shuttered, "taming".

Sextome Naruto was a despicable sadist, and an evil criminal. He turned her sisters, and a lot of other poor girls, into pokewomen then created her by mixing the two! While in a way she owed him for her existence, she would have rather never have been created then to live as his slave! He didn't even let her wear cloths! She said they were for humans and not _animals_! It just made her fume in pure anger.

She sat up and fought off another wave of uncontrolled lust. Damn! She needed to get laid, and soon! So knew what a pokewoman in the stages of going feral looked like, and she was in the first. Of course she'd rather lose her mind then going back to HIM.

She looked at the bed next to her and saw that Gina was there.

Had Gina escaped? She hoped so, the other option was just intolerable to her.

She moved over to the fire and put her hand over it. While she had some fir, it was not nearly enough to strut around nude in, and the nights were long and cold. She sighed in slight contentment, as she felt the first warmth sense she managed to escape.

Over the cracking of the fire, she heard foot steps behind her and quickly wiped around to look face to face with the shadowed form of Uzimaki Naruto. She almost jumped out of her skin in terror. He had found her!

Tears began to well up in her eyes and a rod of icy terror shot down her back as she began to imagine what kind of terrors he would create.

Naruto blinked when she backed away and put down the buck that he had managed to hunt down. He slowly walked toward the scared girl confused

.

"Please, Master..." Brianna managed to choke out, "Don't hurt me!"

Naruto's fist clenched. There was a lot of wrong in this world that his other self had created, and he was bound by both honor and human decency to make it right.

Naruto picked up the girls discarded makeshift blanket off of the floor and walked over to her, wrapping it around her.

"Sh... I'm not going to hurt you, It's going to be alright," he said softly, trying his damndist to comfort her.

She looked at him confused. He was Naruto, they looked the same and sounded the same but this was so not like him. Naruto was cruel but this man... she looked in his eyes and she didn't see Naruto's arrogance and inconsideration for all life but his own, she saw boundless confidence and kindness.

Her eyes opened even wider when she felt a bond between them. He couldn't have tamed her as she slept, she would have woken up and even if she didn't she would not be on the brink of going nuts any more. She reached for it to feel him and was blow away. She could all but taste his personality. While there were some small flaws, he was strong, honorable, kind, and willing to fight and die for others. How could such a person wear the face of a monster like _Sextome Naruto_?

Naruto jumped back and looked at her. "What was that?" he asked.

Brianna blinked. He had felt her tug at the bond? "Who are you? What's going on here?"

Naruto stood up straight, and with no small tone of boyish arrogance he said, "I am Uzimaki Naruto, of the Uzimaki school of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" He sighed and his ego deflated. "And I don't have a clue!"

They both heard a groan as Gina stood up. She blinked, and looked at Naruto. "It you?" She gulped and suppressed a shudder. "Where's our... master?"

"He's dead," stated Naruto.

Both of the girl's eyes opened wide. "He's what?" exclaimed Gina. She all but jumped from her bed and grabbed him by the collar "He's really deed!? You better not be joking."

"Please let it be true..." mumbled Brianna in a hopeful mantra.

"I broke his neck with a kick, then I disposed of the body," stated Naruto. He tried to sound like he was sorry, but he wasn't.

The two girls smiled widely and danced around the cave singing "Ding-dong the scum-sucking-rat-bastard is dead!"

Naruto blinked and let the girls vent.

After a few minutes of joyous dance and song, Gina looked at Naruto. "So what the hell are you?"

Narutoblinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Gina, "You look like _him_, and sound like _him_, but your really nothing like _him_! How could two people be so similar but so different!"

"Actually," stated Brianna, "he is sexier... all those nice muscles, he has a kinder voice, hell, I think he's even taller too..."

Naruto blushed. "Well... I think I'm from another universe."

Gina and Brianna looked each other in the eyes.

"Interdimensional travel."

"That explains it."

"Different circumstances will cause the same person to develop into a totally different individual"

"Also explains why our bond went over to him."

"Makes sense..."

"Also makes him out new master..."

"I see no problem with that... he seems to be a really nice guy!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" exclaimed Naruto, "I don't wanna be anybody master!"

The girls blinked.

"No one should own anybody else, and I sure as hell don't want any slaves!"

"Gina, he's perfect."

"I agree, Bri..."

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gina sighed. "Listen, Naruto, you killed our previous master. That makes us yours. You're a nice guy, but if you abandon us we'll go insane without regular taming, like Brianna is starting to right now. You're a nice guy, and it's every Pokegirl's dream to have a nice master. If you abandon us we might end up with someone worse..."

Naruto thought for a moment...

_**A**__**/**__**n**_

**Another chapter done. I guess im out peace.**


	6. Naruto's first taming

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto _

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story!!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Naruto's First Taming**

After many moments of thought, Naruto was unsure how to answer to what the girls were asking him. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Naruto said, "I guess you're right. So I better 'tame' Brianna..."

Both Gina and Brianna let out a sigh of relief. They were getting a 'new' master, and Brianna was going to get the Taming she needed. A few moments passed in silence. Then moments began to turn into minutes.

"Well, are you going to start, master?" Brianna asked, the need in her voice was quite evident.

After a few moments more Naruto aswered, "Yes Brianna... But what exactly do I need to do here?"

Gina and Brianna face-faulted at the same time. Okay, maybe he was a little too innocent. They'd have to break him of some of his naiveté.

Getting up from off the ground, Gina was the first to speak. "Naruto a Taming is a rather simple procedure. It is the action of sexual intercourse."

"WHAT!?" Naruto asked as he jumped back from the two pokegirls slightly, totally bewildered by that answer.

Once she had gotten off from the ground, Brianna spoke as well. "Yes. Taming not only reinforces the bond between a Tamer and his Pokegirl, but it also is what serves to keep a Pokegirl's animal instincts from taking over." Brianna looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "And I am slipping. Please Naruto. As our master you have all right to tame us. And I need a taming. Please!"

Naruto saw the pleading look on Brianna's face and sighed. He was unsure of himself. He wanted to help Brianna, but was he the right person for this?

Seeing Brianna on her knees as she tugged onto his shirt, he sighed. He may not have been experienced in this, but she needed him. He had to help her. It was a martial artist's duty to help those in need, and Brianna was in dire need of help!

"Okay Brianna. I'll do it." Naruto said. He was then somewhat startled when Brianna lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. Naruto was about to protest, but before he could begin wording any complaint, Brianna was kissing him, and she had her tongue moving along with his.

Gina gave a sigh of relief. Looks like her sister was going to get the help she needed. She decided to go to the entrance of the cave and play the part of look-out so that Brianna and her master could have some privacy.

Naruto was almost unaware of what was going on. There were so many sensations. He felt Brianna literally tear his shirt off. At least he knew this world's counter-part of him had more shirts tucked away somewhere that he could use later. He was then surprised to see Brianna pull off his pants and his boxers at the same time, kissing along his leg as she revealed more of his body.

"Um... Are you sure it's supposed to be you doing all the work?" Naruto asked, as Brianna pulled off Naruto's pants fully, in effect causing Naruto's slippers to come off.

Brianna had the decency to be embarassed. She was breathing heavilly and her skin was taking on a slightly pinkish hue as her temperature was going up. "I'm sorry Master. I just really, REALLY need this."

Naruto nodded his head. He was then surprised to see Brianna get n her hands and knees. His eyes widened and as he watched Brianna begin to lick the length of his manhood with her tongue. He shivered as she kept up her ministrations. He moaned as he felt Brianna take his shaft into her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down on his length and soon Naruto was breathing hard. He had never had anything this good done to him before. And after years of pent up sexual frustration from being turned into a girl, and having fiancees up the wazoo, Naruto was finally able to let go.

Brianna's eyes widened as Naruto began milking into her. She wasn't expecting him to just cum into her mouth like that. Though she hated to admit it, she was designed for this. She easilly was able to keep drinking his seed until he was finally done orgasming.

Naruto was breathing heavilly. He really hoped he didn't give Brianna the wrong idea.

Brianna then began licking Naruto's manhood up and done, getting all of Ranma's orgasm. She then smirked to herself for the job well-done. Her smirk turned into a full-blown smile when she saw Naruto was still hard.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he saw Brianna was starting to move above him. Her knees were at either side of his hips and she was starting to lower herself onto him. Well, Naruto wasn't going to go quietly. She had done most of the work so far, and Naruto had to show some assertiveness.

Brianna was surprised when she felt Naruto's hands go to her hips and hold her steady. She then let out a slight yelp of surprise as Naruto sat up and laced her on her back. She moaned in joyous relief as she felt Naruto take control as he was on top of her and entering her.

Naruto was beginning to sweat. He could feel his body temperature go up along with Brianna as the two moved in harmony. He enjoyed teh feeling of Brianna thrusting her hips forward to meet his own thrusts. He was also surprised by how well their bodies seemed to meld together as he laid on top of her. This was truly a wonderous experience.

Brianna was taking quick, sharp breathe between moans of pleasure. She loved the feeling of her new master pumping his shaft in and out of her wet, dripping sex. She then felt as she was pushed over the peak and she reached release. She moaned her master's name as she came. She was thankful to him, for this release allowed the stress, tension, and slight feelings of Ferality to leave her body. Plus, she liked teh feeling of him emptying his seed into her.

Naruto breathed deeply as he laid on top of Brianna. He felt her wrap his arms around his back and he hugged her back. He kissed her neck. "Feel better."

Brianna nodded her head. "Yes master! Thank you master!"

Naruto smiled internally as he held onto Brianna. He was not all for the whole 'master' bit, as he didn't like the idea of owning people, yet as he thought about it, he really would not mind protecting the girls.

_**A/n**_

**Another chapter done.**

**FYI minato is not Naruto's father Ranma is. till next time Hone Kitsune aka Bone fox is out.**


	7. Meeting the Harmem

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto _

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

_'Cheetit' Pokedex info_

**Onto the story**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Meeting the Harem**

Naruto somehow felt 'complete' as he held onto Brianna, like a little void in his life was finally filled. The poor girl was still somewhat tense, but she was definitely more relaxed than before. Naruto guess it was now because she needed some rest. Naruto shivered as he heard and felt Brianna purring. But, if Naruto remembered, that was how demonic feline threats from hell showed they were happy. He wasn't going to deny Brianna that.

Brianna couldn't believe her luck. Not only had this man taken care of the most despicable man she knew of, (even worse than Sukebe) but he also had taken on the Bond she shared with Naruto Sextome. This 'new' Naruto was all that and a bag of chips. At last, she felt she could accept her lot in life, and live happily.

Naruto decided to 'experiment'. While he wasn't too crazy about cats, he was starting to warm-up to the idea of catgirls. Naruto started to scratch behind Brianna's left ear, causing her to purr even louder.

But as she was purring, and starting to get lost in the happiness she now had, Brianna kicked Naruto's 'Palm'. The PokeDex blinked to life once, then twice, then sprung to action, reading the data of the Pokegirl it was pointed at.

_AMAZONCHAN, the Fist Fighter_

_Type: Very Near Human_

_Element: Fighting_

_Frequency: Uncommon, mainly found in Joketsuzoku Preserve_

_Diet: any human style food except alcoholic beverages and milk_

_Role: a largely protected group. Only a few are allowed off the_

_Preserve under special circumstances._

_Libido: Low (High with a master they like/trust)_

_Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic_

_Attacks: Pummel, Tackle, Kick, Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Chi Blast_

_Enhancements: High Strength, Agility, Durability, Speed_

_Evolves: Herochan (normal), Armsmistress (special training; works on its speed)_

_Evolves From: Tyamazon (battle stress; special) Among the most human in appearance are the Amazonchan and the_

_Amazonlee. Amazonchan are stronger but slower than Amazonlee. They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Tomboys. Amazonchan are skilled HTH fighters, though they are often very skilled with one or two weapons as well._

_Due to a peculiarity of their digestive system, alcohol will make an Amazonchan ill while milk products will actually act as an intoxicant._

Naruto blinked. THAT had surprised him. "Amazonchan... Isn't that what the other me called Gina?"

Hearing Naruto say her name, she ran back to him from teh entrance of the cave. Seeing Naruto entwined with her sister Brianna, Gina couldn't help but blush. Her blush deeped as Naruto pulled out from Bri. Oh yes, he was FAR different, and better than Naruto 'Three Inches" Sextome. God bless martial arts. "Did you call me master?"

Naruto winced at the title, but shrugged it off. "Listen, Gina. What is that thing? It just gave me all sorts of information on what that other me called you."

"An Amazonchan you mean?" Gina asked. Seeing Naruto nod his head, Gian began to explain. "Well, you see, that little device is a PokeDex. It is a combination of Tamer's Liscence, Pokegirl Encyclopedia, mini-computer, and that one is modified to have a GPS tracker, so you can always find out where you are." Smiling she said, "Basically, they're a Tamer's best friend next to his pokegirls."

Naruto nodded. He then remembered the belt with six PokeBalls. "Hey, Gina. Did the other me have more Pokegirls besides you two?"

"Yes he did." Gina said. "You can find my other sister, and the other three 'harem sisters' in their PokeBalls."

Naruto nodded his head and understood. "Thanks. Just let me try one other thing first."

Picking up the PokeDex, Naruto pointed it at Brianna and pressed the glowing red button.

_G-SPLICED, the Mad Scientist's Experiment_

_Type: varies_

_Element: varies_

_Frequency: Extremely Rare (individuals of this breed are all unique)_

_Diet: varies_

_Role: results of (usually illegal) experiments_

_Libido: varies_

_Strong Vs: varies_

_Weak Vs: varies_

_Attacks: varies_

_Enhancements: varies_

_Evolves: Unknown (if at all possible)_

_Evolves From: Unknown (if at all possible)_

_A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stat tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories. Hybrids, Amalgams, and Chimera. Their power levels very as the pokegirls types and results will tend to influence the outcome. Some are quite weak and only good as pets while others can handle experienced harems and win. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator._

_Hybrids: Are when two species of pokegirls are combined. The result being something that's base is not exactly natural. Such as Griffins, in the early days before they developed into a viable species when their numbers climbed. As being there was no natural cat/bird creature before Sukebe. These are one of the more common categories of G-Spliced._

_Amalgams: Are when two (or more) pokegirls are combined and the resulting G-Splice is composed of not only physical traits of both 'parents' but also mental experinces and memories. Not too many are known. As such methods of creating an amalgam are hard to come by. Amalgams share both enhancements/disadvanteges of both parents, having their physical skills falling in between the two, as well as the personality._

_Chimeras: The typical Mad Scientist's Monster. These are quite common and generally composed of multiple pokegirl species, usually contradicting types. The result is usaully monstrous or inhuman in appearance. Due to the conflicting biologies usually used in their creation (ie: Fire-type+Water-type for example) most chimeras tend to be unstable, many are no more than feral beasts. The League's usual policy for dealing with these creatures is their elmination, both for their sakes as well as that of others_.

Shrugging her shoulders, Brianna said, "I'm an Amalgam. Amazonchan and Cheetit. I do have both of my 'sister's' memories up to the point of my creation, but I will have you know I am my own Pokegirl."

Naruto nodded his head as he was pulling on his pants and boxers. He sighed as he realized Brianna had torn his shirt to pieces in her fit of passion. Still, he couldn't hold her really responsible for that. "I know you are."

Brianna smiled. Naruto Uzimaki was in no way domineering. She knew this was the start of a beautiful partnership.

Gina and Brianna watched as Naruto checked the belt. Naruto saw that four of the Balls had red lights glowing, and the other two were off, Naruto correctly guessed that those four with blinking lights were the other four pokegirls. He tossed the four balls to the side of the cave and watched as four girls appeared from beams of red light. All four Pokegirls seemed shocked and afraid of him. It made Naruto wince in fear and anger. He was becoming more at ease and actually starting to feel good about the fact he killed this world's version of himself.

Looking at the first pokegirl, Naruto could easilly see that she was a very cheetah-like woman in appearance, even more so than Brianna. He knew she had to be Brianna and Gina's sister. Naruto frowned at the condition she was in. Her fur was filthy, she could really use a bath. And her clothing was nothing more than rags. She was going to need to be cleaned up and given new clothing.

Naruto raised his PokeDex at her. He wanted to cry when he saw her wince. She must have thought he was going to hit her with it. Naruto was silently cursing himself for giving the other him a death that wasn't as paiful as the rat bastard deserved.

Gina walked up to the cheetah-like girl. "It's okay Britanny. He's not going to hurt you"

Seeing Britanny calm down slightly, Naruto pressed the button the PokeDex to find out information about her.

_CHEETIT, the Fast Cat Pokegirl._

_Type: Near Human, felinoid (cheetah)_

_Element: Fighting/Normal_

_Frequency: Common in the Dark Continent north of the Sanctuary_

_colony and its frontier territory. Uncommon (Crescent League)._

_Very Uncommon (Crimson League). To rare elsewhere._

_Diet: human standard, though heavy on meats, fish and proteins_

_Role: ultra-fast strike troops and range-hunters_

_Libido: Average (Unbonded) to High (Bonded to a Tamer)_

_Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic_

_Attacks: Slash, Bite, Speed Punch (a machine-gun speed punching attack), Rocket Lunge and Tackle (snaring the target at high speed and spinning around to make the target nauseous), Tail Slap (similar to a Dameosaur's attack, but done at VERY high speeds), Rocket Dodge and Tackle (similar to the Rocket Lunge and Tackle, though this has a built-in defense), Tornado Run (racing around the target to create a tornado, thus knocking them out)._

_Enhancements: Golden furred skin with dark ring spots, semi-prehensile tail, enhanced hearing, smell and eyesight. Clawed fingers and toes for light slashing and gripping objects. The Cheetit is said to be the fastest runner on the planet, but her endurance pales against a Grizzlar or a Dameosaur. Very strong leg muscles to support her speed runs. High Endurance. Ability to shift the length of it's hair at will and can heal at twice the rate of Rock Pokegirls so long as they aren't damaged with magic or Fire._

_Evolves: Cheetaura (normal), Leopardess (loss of speed and unconditional love from a Tamer)_

_Evolves From: Catgirl (Cat E-Medal)_

_The Cheetit is one of the original (Sukebe-created) pokegirl breeds, a specialized version of a Catgirl obviously meant for quick in-and-out strikes against lone targets. After Sukebe vanished, Feral Cheetits wound their way to the Dark Continent and Crescent League territories, expanding to cover the ancient home range of their genetic templates, the cheetahs._

_That state of affairs pretty much lasted until Sanctuary's founding in PS 196/CE 2188. At first, Feral Cheetits were captured and Tamed by the Sanctuary Goths to fill the role of frontier range guardian. However, since Cheetits are heterosexual, it was easy enough for a wandering Tamer to slave a Cheetit to himself by Taming, thus potentially opening a hole in Sanctuary's defenses. That was eventually covered when the Dameosaurs made their first appearance in PS 214/CE 2206. To ensure their frontier was kept safe, the Dameosaurs were encouraged to hunt down and kill Cheetits, thus driving them to the northern reaches of the Dark Continent. Once that was done, the Dameosaurs were made to leave the Cheetits alone. Beyond Dark Continent territory, the Cheetits also appear in the territory of the Crescent League (the old Middle Eastern states of Arabia, Persia and the Caucasus region of Europe). Prized for their speed and fighting prowess, Cheetits are often the target of visiting Tamers from afar who travel to the Crescent League to get their hands on one._

_Cheetits are the fastest ground runners of all pokegirl breeds. On a level road, they've been clocked up to 350 miles per hour (563 km/h). They can't maintain such speeds for long, however; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods (in the prime of health, a Cheetit could maintain her top speed for thirty minutes before fatigue sets in). In comparison, Dameosaurs can reach 250 miles per hour (402 km/h) in a dead sprint, but they could maintain it for two hours on average._

_While most Cheetits think "speed is life," they can slow themselves down for their Tamer or their Tamer's other pokegirls. Cheetits are very passionate lovers, especially if their fur is petted while being Tamed._

_It is said in the Crescent League that if you make a Cheetit purr during Taming, you will have very good luck in the near future._

Naruto nodded his head. He thought the information interesting, and briefly entertained the thought if Britanny ever purred for Sextome. Knowing that bastard's habits, it was more likely not to have happened.

Naruto raised the PokeDex at the second woman. She was on the opposite end of the spectrum compared to the Cheetit. She was a canine, definitely more lupine than most dogs he's seen. She was also dirty like Britanny, only she was more 'hardened'. Naruto could see she was a fighter. He could see that she was in pain, and very afraid but holding it in. He had to give alot of credit to her.

Brianna walked up to the girl. "C'mon Jetta, don't glare at him. Believe me, he's not bad." This caused Jetta to stare at Brianna as if she had grown a second head. Naruto decided to use this moment to press the button on the PokeDex.

_LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokegirl_

_Type: Near human metamorph - Canine_

_Element: Normal_

_Frequency: Rare_

_Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies_

_Role: nighttime guardians_

_Libido: Average, High on full moon nights_

_Strong Vs: Cat types_

_Weak Vs: Fire, Plant, Magic types_

_Attacks: (Only in attack mode) Growl, Bite, Slash, Yowl, Tackle_

_Enhancements: Excellent sense of smell and hearing, Good night vision_

_Evolves: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)_

_Evolves From: Mynx (Moon Stone)_

_Lupinas are very rare pokegirls that, like Griffons and the like has two modes. The normal, or passive mode, and the attack mode. When on passive mode, a Lupina looks like a normal Very near Human type pokegirl, except that she has good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. Taming of Lupinas is usually done while on passive mode._

_When on Attack mode, a Lupina increases in size and muscular mass, her whole body gets covered in fur, and her hands and feet become claws. In this mode Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle._

_Like other dog types, Lupinas are very loyal to a tamer that they like._

Naruto nodded his head. He then looked at the other cat-like girl, like so sort of jaguar. She was much shorter than Britanny, and not as 'built'. However, she was cute and had an air of innocence to her. The poor girl looked like she hadn't rested in days.

Brianna walked over to jaguar-girl and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Sheila. Smile for the camera!"

Naruto smirked and pressed the button on the PokeDex.

_SHAGUAR, the Cool Cat Pokegirl_

_Type: Animorphic - Jaguar_

_Element: Ice/Fighting_

_Frequency: Rare (Gold League) to Unknown (other leagues)_

_Diet: chilled fish_

_Role: covert operations, subterfuge, and sabotage_

_Libido: Average (gets higher the warmer they get)._

_Strong Vs: Rock, Grass, Avian, Dragon_

_Weak Vs: Fire, Electric, Psychic_

_Attacks: Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Agility, Blizzard Beam, Ice KAPOWIE_

_Enhancements: 5x Human Strength, Night-vision, and Sensitive Hearing_

_Evolves: Kool Kat (orgasm)_

_Evolves From: Catgirl (Ice Crystal)_

_This ice princess of the feline pokegirls was discovered completely by accident. When a Tamer, trying to find out how to get a Warcat, tried anything at random. As a result, he used an Ice Crystal, and found a hidden evolution of the Catgirl, the Shaguar. Interestingly, they are actually decent fighters, comparative to Warcats. This may be due to the fact that Shaguars are always searching for new sources of warmth, and so they have a tendency to fight to keep their body temperatures up. This is also why the have a tendency to have more furious Taming sessions with their Tamers than other feline Pokegirls._

_In a colder climate, a Shaguar is almost invincible, as they HATE to be in cold climate, making them fight even harder, as to keep warm. Also, in colder climate, their white fur also makes them invisible..._

_The only way to keep track of them is the fact that their rings are still brown, and still show up against the snow._

Naruto nodded his head. This one seemed to have great elemental power. He thought the stature of her was great for hiding her true strength. She was definitely one he should keep his eye on.

Naruto looked at the final girl. Broze skin, the most beautiful head of platinum hair and... Horns? Unforunately, like the others, she seemed to afraid of him.

Once again, it was a pokegirl to the rescue. Gina helped calm the girl down. "Genn, relax. he just wants to hear what the PokeDex can tell him about you."

Naruto nodded his head to what Gina said, and pressed the button on the PokeDex.

_RACK-SHASA, the Psychic Copycat_

_Type: Near Human_

_Element: Magic_

_Frequency: Extremely Rare_

_Diet: special_

_Role: due to the nature of pokegirl any role can be considered_

_Libido: Average_

_Strong Vs: special, Rock, Steel_

_Weak Vs: special, Dark_

_Attacks: Telekinesis*, ESP*, Memory, Telepathy, Transform, Aural Drain_

_Enhancements: Special, Psychic ability and resistance_

_Disadvantages: limited energy, special_

_Evolves: None_

_Evolves From: None_

_Rack-Shasas are nearly extinct species of pokegirls that are similiar to dittos. THey are in fact quite similiar to dittos in most aspects save for a few key differences. In their True form they are near humans of below average biuld. These pokegirls are slim and almost appear genderless. They have almost no feminine features and could probably pass themselves off as effeminate young boys save for two distinguishing traits. They have long elven ears and a pair of horns that curve towards the back of the head then up. Similiar to Pre-Sukebe creatures known as antelopes, but much shorter. No more than a few inches._

_Personality wise Rack-Shasa can be varied though most tend towards being shy and reclusive, until one can gain their trust and get them to open up. Though they are sneaky and subtle using their ESP to draw others into situation in which they can feed. Though there is usually no malisciousness involved. At which point their personality is as varied as humans can be. Those Tamers who have caught Rack-Shasa find the shapeshifting abilities and ESP to be quite handy when it comes to taming. Since a Rack-Sasha can use ESP on anyone (Pokegirl or Human) she can read the new girls mind and take her form as to teach her Tamer on how to handle the new girl. This is one of the primary reasons that this excedingly rare pokegirl is much sought after. Especailly by Breeders. Though they can take any form (inc. male) they are unable to reproduce with other pokegirls. It is also unknown wether or not they can reproduce by parthengothesis given that the few that have given birth have done it by more "fun" means._

_In combat a Rack-Shasa uses her ESP to read the mind of her opponent to discover who she has fought before. She then uses her transform to take the appearance of said previous opponent. Using the techniques of said opponent against the pokegirl again. And if said pokegirl has a shielded mind, then the Rack-Sasha can still use her transform to take on the appearance and abilites of any other type she has encountered. Though she can only use attacks she has witnessed or she has survived against. Though when she transforms she gains the new forms advantages as well as disadvantges. Though she always retains her specail resistance to pyschic attacks that effect the mind directly._

_Special Notes:_

_Limited Energy: Use of a Rack-Shasa's abilities, other than telepathy and non-contesteted (ie target is willing to have mind read) ESP drains her of valuable Aural Energy. Thus she is limited in combat to only one or two transformations, though this is considerably increased if she has recently 'eaten' her fill of aural energy. Their Energy pool max is equal to twice their level, while their min (which is at which point they pass out) is equal 1/4 their level or 10, which ever is less._

_Telekinesis: A Rack-shasa can only use her TK to affect herself, inanimate objects and certain pokegirl types. Pokeballs, Ghost, Rock, Steel, clothes, furniture, stone and such. Though plants (not Plant-type pokegirls) can also be affected. The TK also require draining the Aural pool if used for long periods of time, in comabt, or on large objects, three times the Rack-shasa's weight/size_

_Aural Drain/Diet: Unlike normal Pokegirls Rack-Shasas require the ambient magical auras of others to live. Now drainng said aura is not neccessarilly fatal but will leave magically inclined pokegirls weakend for a period of time. Keep in mind even non-magical pokegirls still retain said aura even if they are unable to use it, as due humans. Draining can only occur if the target is asleep or physically exhausted from combat or other 'physical' activities. For every level of target the Rack-Shasa gains that many points in Aural only takes a few moments to drain a target of magical energy, but only if the target is exhausted or asleep and otherwise unconscious. If drain is attempted on a conscious opponent than the pokegirl will lose Aural energy for every round she attempts it till she faints._

_Transform: She gains all disadvantages as well as advantages of her new form. And can combine forms to create hybrids, though unless quite expeirenced with the new form she will have many problems with coordination and control. This strategy is only used if the Rack-shasa has put much practice time in to it. This tech is used by those few tamers who have managed to catch a Rack-Shasa to give them a 'trump' card in battle. Yet this tech does have a very high price in Aural Energy and cannot not be kept for long._

Naruto nodded his head again. Okay. So Genn needed to 'eat' from his aura from energy... This however, allowed her to take on the form of almost ANY pokegirl. That could be very useful in this world.

Naruto then coughed and stood before the six pokegirls gathered.

"Hello there. My name is Naruto Uzimaki. Sorry about this..."

_**A/n**_

**Done!**

**Next chappy should be up soon.**


	8. Getting Acquianted

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto._

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story**

**Chapter 7**

**Getting Acquianted**

Naruto blushed as he saw the pokegirls that were now of his harem just staring at him. There eyes were glued to him. "Well, as I was saying... I'm Naruto Uzimaki. From what Gina, Brianna, and I have pieced together, I'm from another universe. Somehow, I went through a port of Interdimensional Travel, and I ended up in this world."

The Lupina Jetta was the first to speak. While she was still nervous about being in the same room with a man that looked liked that son of a bitch, Naruto Sextome, this obviously wasn't the man. "And just what is Interdimensional Travel?"

Gina coughed. "Basically, he is from another universe. He somehow broke through the barriers and ended up here."

Jetta just nodded her head. "Okay... but that still DOESN'T explain why this Naruto looks like our

"That's easy to explain." Gina said. "He's another universe's analog of our former master. Different circumstances will cause the same person to develop into a totally different individual, as you can see here. In fact, if you look into it, you'll notice your bond went over to him, which makes him our new master..."

Naruto watched as he felt the girls try concetrating. He could feel the small 'tugs' on his soul as the girls were almost trying to peer into him with their bond to him. They were all wide-eyed as they realized their bond WAS now to him!

One by one, the girls released the intensity of the force they were placing on their bonds. They looked wide-eyed at Naruto.

The Rack-shasa, Genn cleared her throat. "Okay. So why did our Bonds go over to Naruto here?"

Brianna and Gina smiled. Brianna smiled as she said, "That bastard Sextome is dead. Uzimaki here killed him. And because they were similiar in physiology, our bonds went over to Naruto Uzimaki!"

"HE'S WHAT!?" Was the cry of Britanny, Jetta, Sheila ,and Genn.

"He's dead." Naruto said as he smiled. "Snapped his neck in two and then I vaporized his body with a ki blast."

The four pokegirls just looked at Naruto in shock.

Brianna and Gina just waited to see how their 'Harem sisters' would react. They had time to get used to how this was, but they knew that this would be a total shock to the other Pokegirls. They were so used to the abusive, evil, sadistic, cock-sucking, mother-fucking, and other things too-nasty-to-describe Naruto Sextome that the very concept of there being a 'good' Naruto would be such an alien concept.

Oh well. Gina and Brianna knew that the other girls were going to love their new master.

Huge smiles soon appeared on their faces. Sheila looked up at Naruto and asked, "Does this mean that we're free from Sextome, forever, and that you're going to be a lind master?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yes I promise... 'Sheila', was it?" Naruto asked.

The Shaguar nodded her head and smiled. "Yes!" Sheila said as she hugged Naruto. She was so happy as she felt Naruto return the hug. He didn't mind being around her, AND he actually was trying to remember her name, something the other Naruto NEVER did.

The other girls were surprised. While Gina and Brianna were somewhat used to this new Naruto, seeing Naruto actually be nice to Sheila was something totally new. As the girls knew, Sextome hated Sheila, since she didn't have the figure that he wanted. She had small breasts, barely a B-Cup and was shorter than most pokegirls her age. Sextome wanted Pokegirls that he could use as sex-toys.

This, to the pokegirls watching, was a sign that Naruto would be an excellent master.

After a moment, Naruto saw that the girls were staring at him. "So what do you girls want to do? I mean, it's obvious some of you could use a cleaning. And I'm sure you all need new clothing. And how about a nice meal?"

Naruto was then surprised to see the girls looking at him with watery eyes. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he realized that they must have been so happy. He was probably the first person to consider THEIR feelings. Well, at least they were happy.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

_**A/n**_

**One more chapter under my out peace.**


	9. Settling down

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto ._

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Settling Down**

"Well," Brianna replied. "For starters I really think we could use some new clothing."

Looking around the room Naruto saw the condition of each of clothes that each of the girls in front of him wore. The only way to describe them was thread barren, Sheila's were in the best condition although a little oversized and Jetta was at the other end of the spectrum, barely enough to cover herself. Naruto knew before they could really do anything, he really should get them some clothes. "Yeah, I gotta agree with you there. We can't just have you guys walking around half naked right?"

For a moment all the girls but Brianna stared at him, and making Naruto feel very uncomfortable in the process. "What?"

"Sorry," Jetta apologized. "It's just that the old Naruto that used to own us would never have said that last part. He'd buy clothes for us, but unless they were skin tight he'd usually just rip them apart so he could see more flesh and fur."

"Oh, well then don't worry about that," Naruto assured them. "That jackass left plenty of money so I know I can afford you guys a least one new outfit." It was the least Naruto could do considering what his counterpart put them through.

"Hey Brit, you know what this means?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah!" the larger cat girl replied. "SHOPPING SPREE! I haven't been on one of those since..." the cheetit suddenly stopped and all three of the Diggers sisters suddenly became very sullen.

This of course was not lost on Naruto. "Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"They're probably just a bit tired from all what's happened today," Jetta said when everyone else seemed quite reluctant to answer. "Brianna, you've got each other's smell all over the two of you so I take he's already tamed you today?" When the younger pokegirl nodded Jetta continued with her orders. "Good. Then I think you should get back in your ball for some rest. Unless, you three need some time alone that is?"

"No I'm okay," Brianna told her in a sad voice. "I think you're right. It's been a long day, and I am kind of tired after Naruto taming me."

In the background and forgotten for the moment Naruto blushed a bright red, unoticed by the other girls. He couldn't belive they were talking about...that out in the open like this.

"Okay then," Jetta said. "I think you should all get some rest." When the others nodded Jetta turned back to Naruto, and blinked. Was he blushing? She smiled at the younger boy for a moment, he looked so much like that little pervert, but his actions made him look so different at the same time. "Naruto, if you would put them back please?"

"huh? Say what?" Naruto asked, Jetta question snapping him out of his stupor. "Oh right, those ball things. Uh, how exactally do I do that?"

A few minutes after one explanation and a few demonstrations...

Warming his hands from the fire Naruto looked at the wolf woman in front of him and she sat on the other side, obviously lost in thought. "Arn't you going to uh, go to sleep too? You look kind of tired." Naruto asked. After the girls had gone back in their balls Jetta had gone out to grab the two of them some firewood and bring it back.

"I usually stay up a bit longer than the others," Jetta told him. "But...thank you for what you did today."

"Oh, don't mention it," Naruto said. He really didn't like to think about the fact that not only had he killed someone who was unable to devend himself, but that someone had been...himself. It just gave him the creeps, and almost any moment now he was expecting to wake up. "So, I take it from earlier that you're supposed to be the one in charge or something?"

"Sort of," Jetta told him. "I'm no alpha girl if that's what you're asking, but next to Genn I'm the oldest one here. It seemed only right for me to stand up for the younger ones...although that has cost me sometimes." Reaching down to her side Jetta felt the latest scar she had received from her previous master for doing the right thing.

Although arguing with their owner sometimes was okay, something in a tamed pokegirls brain that had been put into her gentic code seemed to make it impossible to actually hurt them, or resist their sexaul advances in any physical way. Jetta still remembered having to watch when the old Naruto decided to fuck Gina and made her watch. Although the girl did cry out in ecstasy, tears were running down her face the whole time.

"Oh hey," Naruto spoke up. "What was that about ealier when that spotted girl and the other two got so quiet when I mentioned shopping?"

"It's...personal for them," Jetta told him. For a moment she debated on whether to tell Naruto about how the Diggers had originally been human and were forced into this, but decided that they should be the ones to explain things to him.

'Speaking of explanations...' Jetta looked back up at the boy. Although she could clearly smell Brianna's scent all over him, strangely that was the only deep rooted one there. While she might not of had a good a nose as her father (may he rot in hell) she could still tell the difference between a scent placed by intercourse and one placed by physical contact. "Naruto, until tonight, where you a virgin?"

"W-WHAT?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Where you a virgin until you and Brianna had sex?" Jetta asked again in all seriousness.

"Well...yeah," Naruto replied. "I-I mean, it's not like I've never wanted to ya know. But, yeah Brianna was my first, and I still fell kinda guilty for taking advantage of her like that." She had just looked so desperate, and Gina told him about that going crazy thing.

"Master, you didn't take advantage of her. Pokegirls exist to be sex slaves," Jetta said sadly. "That's just the cards in life we were dealt. But, what I'm trying to tell you is that unless you don't want any of us to come to any harm and go nuts then you've got to 'satisfy' us at least once a week with sex. Well, except for Sheila, she'll probably needing three times as much considering the climate we're in."

"But that's just nuts!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys aren't animals...well sort of. Oh, the point is that you shouldn't HAVE to do that, it's just wrong! And...I don't wanna make you all do that, I don't think I could live with myself."

"Kid, if you had said that little speech to me when I was ten years younger I'd probably be trying to get you hard this very second," Jetta said with a smile.

However, seeing Naruto suddenly go rock solid from that comment made all of Jetta's humor cease. "Seriously Master, I've still got three days till I'll be needing a boost, but Sheila is going to need sex by tomorrow if not the day after, and if you don't want to be having to sleep with at least two girls a night then you'll need to work out some sort of system.

"If you really wanted I suppose tomorrow you could just satisfy us all and send us on our way to find a new master," Jetta suggested. She didn't think the boy would go for that, but it was better than turning feral in her opinion.

"No, I told Brianna and Gina I'd protect you guys. Even if it is from stuff like that," Naruto said while still blushing severely. "I just don't like the idea of forcing you all to...you know. You may say you're a slave and I guess you have to do it that way because of what you are, but I still don't like it."

"And that's why we'd all be more than willing to," Jetta told him with a smile. She had personally never heard of a master giving a pokegirl a choice in the matter, or not taking at least their opinions on sex into account. Even some of the 'nice' trainers she had seen in her years just thought of them as sex pets wanting to do nothing but fight and fuck.

After a little yawn Jetta stood up then walked over to Naruto. "Okay kid, it's later and time tired so it's time to get some sleep. Now lay down," she told him.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to need three more nights," Naruto said.

"Master," Jetta replied. "Do you see a sleeping bag, or anything to keep you warm at night in HIS belongings? The old Naruto jut used to sleep with that harem to keep himself warm, and since it can get petty cold at night around this area until you get a sleeping bag I'll just be your blanket. Now lay down, please?"

His face still bright red, Naruto nodded and complied before Jetta set herself down and wrapped herself around the smaller boy to provide the most warmth she could. "Oh, Master, there is one more thing," Jetta said.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Thank you," Jetta said before she kissed the boy on the cheek. The boy's appearance had answered almost every one of her prayers that she had even said. Naruto was finally gone, and instead of having to go feral she had met a truly kind and deserving master. For the first time in ages Jetta looked optimistic about the future. "thank you for everything

_**A/n**_

**Heh im making good time, eh?**

**Next chapter should be up today or tomarrow**

**Also I'm sorry if any of my chapters have Ranma insted of Naruto**

**Its because I had already wrote this story and Im just changing and adding key things.**

**Alright?**


	10. Harem Alpha

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto ._

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Harem Alpha**

As the light of morning flooded into the cave, Naruto moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Man, he had just had the weirdest and most perverted-okay third most perverted, that Kuno nightmare was still topping the charts with that time they were all pulled into Happosai's running a close second- dream of his life. Wait a second, why was the werewolf from his dream coiled around him still?

Seeing Naruto suddenly stiffen Jetta guessed that he must have been awake. Being a Lupina, and having protective tendencies put into her genetic code at birth, Jetta had been up for almost an hour now to keep watch and make sure Naruto got a good nights sleep. Although with her previous master she probably would have kept him awake all night with false alarms, so far this Naruto had been kind to her and the others, and thus worthy of her full protection.

Still a little confused with his fright, at least that's was it was judging by Naruto's scent, Jetta kissed the boy's cheek and then moved her head up to whisper in his ear. "Good morning master. Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked. Jetta really hoped she didn't, Sheila would be wanting to be satisfied today as well as another one or two of the girls, and if it was two others of the were verity Naruto would be needing all the strength he had.

"N-no," Naruto stuttered. "I'm fine, thanks for asking though. Could you please let me up?"

"Of course Master," Jetta replied before unwrapping her arms and legs from around the boy and watching while he quickly got up. Why in the world did he look so nervous anyway?

"Hey, would you quit calling me that," Naruto told her. I ain't nobody's master."

"Oh, sorry Mas-Naruto," Jetta said, catching herself; although in a few minutes she knew it would be back to master like always. "It's because of the bond you see."

"The what?" Naruto asked, utterly confused.

Jetta blinked a few times then smiled, of course, the kid was from another dimension so he knew next to nothing about this world. "It's kind of like a psychic connection between a pokegirl and her owner. When the bond is established, depending on the strength, the master can force a pokegirl to do what he wants whether it's be his personally fuck toy, body guard, or a cheep whore he can sell off to other people. No one really knows how a bond becomes deeper between a master and his slaves, although the running theory is how dominate you are in bed or how much you subjugate your girl and break her will strengthens the bond." Of course Jetta had already proven that theory a bit false as she had taken regular beatings from her pervious master and never once got down on her hands and knees to beg for it like some of the others while on the verge of being feral. Then again, out of the whole group her will was probably the strongest, so that could have been the reason. But even so the damn thing still prevented her from tearing the bastard limb from limb.

Hearing that Naruto blushed severely. "B-But I don't wanna do anything like that," he said. "I mean, I'll sleep with you guys to keep you from going crazy. But I don't want to mistreat you guys or anything like that."

Jetta smiled at the boy, a genuine smile of friendship and trust she had not shown to a human since she had been a nieve child and been caught all those years ago. "And that is why we will follow you Master," she told him.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Naruto replied, he wasn't angry or anything, but he didn't treat the girls like slaves so he sure as hell didn't want them to see him as an owner.

"Sorry Master," Jetta apologized, STILL using that master word. "But I'm not an Alpha."

"A what?" Ranma asked.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you don't know things even a seven year old should" the Lupina said. Naruto grumbled something that Jetta could barely pick up, but she just giggled a little at his being uncomfortable like this.

Which in turn caused Jetta to stop in her tracks.

A giggle...how long had it been since she had allowed herself the pleasure of laughter? After being captured and tamed for a few years, she rarely had anything to laugh about, and laughter directed at tamers (especially ones like Sextome) usually brought about harsh beatings and maddening waits for sex.

"Jetta, something wrong?"Naruto asked.

"Oh, my apologies Master," Jetta said before bowing her head. I-I laughed at you being uncomfortable with this situation. I know you're doing your best and got stuck here. I shouldn't make light of that."

"Aw forget about it," Naruto replied while waving his hand. "Now, what's that Alpha thing you mentioned earlier? How come if you were one of them then you could call me by my name?"

"Oh that," Jetta took a deep breath, explaining this one was going to take some time. "Basically an Alpha is what you would consider the head harem pokegirl. They're usually the strongest or most pleasing, and all the time the most trustworthy. Because of that the master hardly ever puts them in their ball as he wants her at his beck and call 24/7. The reason they're usually encouraged by their masters to call them by name is simply when in a crowd it gets a lot more confusing if a pokegirl looses her master and needs to find him again, or is just talking to him and doesn't want to accidentally catch anyone else's attention.

"Gina was the last Naruto's Alpha," Jetta explained. "I guess he had her because she was the weakest out of all of us in both will and strength." Not that Jetta blamed her, especially considering her background. "Although out of all of us she definitely is the smartest when it comes to math, science, and that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Naruto replied. "That reminds me, do you think I should let the rest of them out now? But they must be kind of hungry, maybe we should get some breakfast first." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm kind of new at this." He had never even had a pet before, now how in the world was he supposed to be responsible for six women?

"The other Naruto should have had some low grade pokechow in his belongings somewhere," Jetta told the boy. Although personally she would rather go find a wild animal to eat, that low-grade stuff tasted worse than dog food; which is probably why the little dick bought it in the first place. "But, if you want to let them out that's your call. Sheila, that Shaguare you met last night, might be in need of a taming though."

"W-What?" Naruto asked. "But, why did you guys tell me that last night? I thought Brianna was the only one in danger. I should have taken care of her then."

"After a few rounds with Brianna?" Jetta asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, Sheila likes her sex early in the morning and out of all of us she gets it the least."

"Uh, not that I want to sound perverted or anything," Naruto said. "But, how come?"

"Sheila's breed is known for its size in certain areas, especially it's breasts," Jetta told a blushing Naruto. "But, as you could see last night Sheila is a little...underdeveloped."

"She looked fine to me," Naruto replied. "She was a little short, but that kind of made her more cute." Although, he was still completely lost on just HOW he found a cat girl cute. Normally he would have run for his life in terror when around her, but when Sheila thanked him last night with a hug, Naruto had felt...good.

Maybe it had to do with that bond thing? He'd have to ask Jetta later.

Speaking of Jetta...

"Well I'd bet she'd love to hear that from you," the Lupina told him. "Shaguare are the second biggest cat-pokegirl. If Sheila had been normal she's be standing about seven and a half feet with muscles and tits that could made a super model bawl with envy." Okay, maybe she was lying a bit there, there was no way that any human would EVER compare themselves to a sex slave pokegirl, no matter how good she looked.

"Oh, by the way Naruto," Jetta spoke up. "I've been thinking, and it might be best if you were to choose a new Alpha for the harem."

"What?" How come?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Gina never did like the job," Jetta told him. In truth it reminded the poor girl of the 'good ol days' when she was still human. "But you need someone around to help you out. This world is new to you, ya know, and you can't just run around beating up and killing tamers."

"Why the hell not?" Naruto demanded. Very thought of actually meeting someone like this counterpart and letting them walk free disgusted him.

"Because there are laws against that sort of thing here," Jetta explained. "Stealing someone's pokegirls is punished very harshly here, and repeat offenders are sometimes even sentenced to death. And it would break my heart to have someone as good as you die simply because they were doing the right thing. The others and me need you to take care of us. You've given me hope for a happy future for the first time since that brat brought me, please don't take that away."

Naruto just sighed. "Fine, if it's that important I'll TRY not to do anything," he told her, but he sure as he wasn't going to like it.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked.

"Let the other girls out please?" Jetta asked. "I think that you should tell them what's going on, and pick yourself a new Alpha."

"_**A/n**_

**Sorry for the wait!**


	11. Jetta I choose you

_**A/n**_

_**Time for a new chappy**_

_Disclaimer- I will never in any shape or form own naruto ._

gomen" Human/pokegirl talking

**"KIT"**Demon talking

'_damn'_Human/Pokegirl thinking

'_**gaki'**_Demon thinking

_"Shunpo"jutsu being thought or said_

**Onto the story**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Jetta I choose you!**

"Okay," Naruto replied before taking the five empty balls and throwing them out with a flick of his wrist. Soon along with the Lupina there was the seven foot spotted Cheetit Brittany, that Amazon-chan Gina, the G-spliced Amalgam Brianna, a cute little Shaguare named Sheila, and a horney little Rack-Shasa.

All of the girls were in various states of confusion, sleepiness, or in some cases both. The little five-foot cat girl looked almost afraid and unsure about something, while the much larger one seemed to just be waking up from a nape. Genn had a look of confusion on her face for a moment before it seemed she suddenly remembered something that calmed her down considerably, while Gina and Brianna seemed the most together of the girls.

While pointing to Sheila, Naruto looked over to Jetta in confusion. "Jetta, I know you said Sheila was needing some, uh, taming," Naruto said hesitantly. "But, should she be acting like this?"

Hearing the Master call her name Sheila looked up from the floor and blinked. Naruto NEVER called Sheila called by her name, it was always just 'hey you' or some insult centered around her defect. The only reason she wasn't allowed to go feral was that Sheila was one of his top three fighters; and it was only the fear of going feral and loosing her mind that made Sheila do what she did.

Well, there was one time when Naruto called her by her name. But had had just been a dream where her orginal Master was killed by an exact look...alike. That wasn't a dream was it?

"I'm fine Master," Sheila called out.

"Quit trying to put on a front Sheila," Jetta told her. "I already explained to the Master how you need more sex than the rest of us thanks to where we're at. When we're done with this he'll satisfy you."

"Just what are we doing Master?" Gina asked as she stepped forward. Unlike most Alphas, Gina had never gotten used to calling Naruto, well Naruto. It wasn't that she wasn't around him enough, he just would always abuse her if she ever tried to 'speak to her betters' that way.

"Since the new Master has taken over Naruto's place and decided a few...changes should be made," Jetta told everyone. "The first of which being that the harem should have a new Alpha."

The reactions of the girls to this news as well as their thoughts differed greatly.

Gina was a bit relieved, but sad at the same time. While she knew she had never been the most attractive of the girls, her younger cheetit sister Brittany had taken that title with her exotic looks and lower resistance than Jetta, Gina had always felt a bi of pride in the fact her former Master kept her around for her knowledge. But then pride was hardly satisfaction, all the groaping, the kissing, the sudden urges for sex that she had to comply to. However the worst was being free in a city, unlike most pokegirls, Gina had been born human. After being trapped in an illegal manufactured pokeball she had been slightly altered on the genetic level to be like this. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. No, Gina wouldn't miss being the Alpha, even if was to this sweetheart of a master in front of her.

Brittany was a little wishy washy on the subject. Oh, she was very happy that Gina was getting a break as Alpha, she knew how much Gina hated it, how sad it made her. Which left the question of just who was going to be her replacement? Brittany wouldn't mind being able to run around out of her pokeball all day, and for what her new Master had done she was more than willing to let the boy screw her till he couldn't feel anything below his waist. As long as he made Gina happy, this new Naruto was okay in Brittany's book.

Brianna shifted her feet a little uncomfortably as she waited for Ranma to make his announcement as who he picked for the new Alpha. On one hand Brianna was more than willing to do it, and him. But on the other, like Gina Brianna still had those memories of being a human, and she didn't want to be treated like a slave, even a well cared for one.

Genn really did care either way. Although as the oldest pokegirl she would be the most likely choice and one of the most experienced as well as knowledgeable, being inside her ball let Genn conserve her aura energy; something her old master had very little of.

Sheila hoped she was picked as the Alpha. Although she know she might not have been the best choice, she was actually looking forward to getting to know this new Naruto. The boy's had a kindness that her old owner never had, and he actually considered her worth his time!

"Hey guys," Naruto spoke up. "Who do you think I should pick?"

"Wait a minute," Gena said.

"...You're actually," Genn continued.

"......Asking our opinion?" Brittany finished.

"What?" Something wrong?" Naruto asked. "I mean, if the girl is supposed to be the boss of your girls then, shouldn't you get to pick?"

"Master," Jetta cut in. "I'm afraid it's not supposed to work that way. We're your _properity_. We're not really allowed to have opions on this sort of things. ou give us an order, and we do it. That's the way things work. You really should learn such things if you don't want to get into bad situations."

"Well then, how about having you as the Alpha?" Naruto asked Jetta.

"M-me?" the Lupina asked a little suprised. "Master, I'm over twice your age. Usually pokegirls such as myself are just used as labor or sold off when it comes to young tamers like yourself." The only reason Jetta had been in Naruto's possession was he wanted to break her before he sold the woman off, called it a challenge he said.

"But that's why I think it should be you," Naruto told her. "You've already told me a lot about his world already, and I'd feel a lot easier around a woman like you than...Brianna for example. No offense."

"None taken," Brianna told him.

"Well he's got a point Jetta," Brittany agreed. "Put of the whole group you have been the one that defended us the most." Naruto had broken Brittany long ago by going after her two sisters for mistakes the cheetit had made. "And it is the Alpha's primary responsibility to keep her Master safe."

"Yeah," Sheila agreed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably the best fighter, and you do try to look out for us."

Jetta just sighed. The titty kitties had a point, as much as Jetta hated to admit it. "Well then Master, I suppose then I'll be taking that position after all."

"D-don't worry," Naruto stuttered out. "I'm not going to try and grope you or tell you to do anything like that. I just need you for advice. I...don't want to force you to degrade yourself more than you already are."

Jetta blinked and looked down at the short boy bedside her. On a quick motion she bent down to eye level with the kid, and kissed him on the lips. If he kept talking like this than she might just forget about that little age difference of theirs and give him a good fuck before she needed taming.

"_**A/n**_

**one more for the books**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_

_**I guess i can write this story.**_

_Disclamer-I will never in any shape or form own Naruto._

**Onto the story!**

CHAPTER 11

Naruto Can Walk the Walk, but Can He Talk the Talk? Meeting a Tamer !

Naruto walked along the forest path in stride, his senses on red alert for anything out of the ordinary...

Of course, having a werewolf, or in this world's case, a 'Lupina' walk by his side, WAS pretty out of the ordinary for Naruto's levels of weirdness, but apparently in this place it was consider common. "And if what Jetta said is true, the only thing out of the ordinary with this is that I have an Alpha who older than me," Naruto thought in near-disbelief.

Still... It wasn't bad having the Pokegirl walk with him, "Or was it Pokewomon?" Naruto thought, but shrugged it off. That detail wasn't important to him. What was is that she was leading him to a city, so that they could buy clothing for everyone, get something to eat, and find a private place so he could tame Sheila, a room at the... "What did she call it?" Naruto asked himself. "A Pokecenter?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he walked, Naruto knew there was A LOT to this world that he didn't know...

...And Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either.

Walking along side her new master, Jetta could sense his uneasiness through the bond. Leaning over to him she began to whisper, "Excuse me, Mas...I mean, Naruto," Jetta corrected herself as being the Alpha, her genetic coding allowed her to call him by name, "What is bothering you? You look very worried."

Naruto looked over at Jetta and shrugged. "Well, Jetta... I'm not really sure what's bothering me," Naruto said in all honesty. "This whole world seems just 'odd', even to me. I'm not sure if I can handle this."

Jetta nodded her head a little in understanding. "Still having doubts, I take it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, (something he had been doing a lot lately,) Naruto just sighed. "Yeah... I mean, am I really cut out for this?"

Jetta placed a hand on her master's shoulder. Mas...Naruto, I understand you're nervous about all this. Hell, I am too. There's a lot you'll need to learn, but you shouldn't worry."

"And why's that?" Naruto asked in all seriousness. He wasn't sure if he could ever get the hang of how things went in this world.

"Well, the place we're going to end up at later on, a PokeCenter, is a gathering place for Tamers," Jetta said. "While in a PokeCenter, a Tamer can have their PokeGirls healed, fed, and run through Taming cycles," Jetta said.

Nodding his head as he listened to his Alpha, Naruto asked, "Okay. But how will I learn about this world at the PokeCenter?"

"Well, Naruto, PokeCenters also have access to information at data terminals, and you could chat with fellow Tamers, and if the PokeCenter allows it, have PokeBattles."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "PokeBattles?"

"A PokeBalttle is a one-on-one duel betwene PokeGirls, usually." Jetta explained. "Usual practice is the loser has to give the winner 1000 slc 'standard league credits', or, if he doesn't have the cash, one of his PokeGirls."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. "I'd have to give up a PokeGirl if I lost a battle!?"

Jetta shrugged. "That would be the normal case. But since it would be at PokeCenters, these battles would be for testing the strength of your PokeGirls and hopefully getting them experience. And win enough battles, and the PokeCenter might give you a prize of some sort, probably medicines."

Naruto nodd his head. "But still. You mean to say if there's a PokeBattle, and we lose, I'd lose one of you guys?"

"Not necesarrily," Jetta said. "I believe you have more than 1,000 slc on you. You could easilly pay the opponent off." Jetta said. Seeing Naruto calm down, Jetta continued with her original explanation. "Anyway, at the PokeCenters, there are even special Taming rooms set aside for Tamers that want to use them. All Tamers reguraly visit PokeCenters as this is sometimes they only place where they can have all their needs met."

Naruto nodded his head. "Kind of a homeless shelter for Tamers?"

Now it was Jetta who shrugged her shoulders. "In a way."

Nodding his head, Naruto accepted that answer. He and his Grandfather had stopped at a few over the years while training. Of course, they had to stop once they realized Genma was stealing from them and other homeless people. "Damn old man..."

However, as they continued to walk, Naruto and Jetta then saw the path was starting to widen more, eventually leading into a clearing.

Naruto saw the ten at one end of the clearing, and Naruto asked Jetta, "Someone's campsite?"

"Yes, you could say that," Jetta said. She sniffed the air. "Very recent camp too. The scents here are VERY fresh."

"Excuse me," came a male voice from behind them. "Are you lost?"

Naruto turned to see the Tamer was...

_**A/N**_

_**So still good?**_

_**REMEMBER**_

_**R**_

_**&**_

_**R**_


	13. Meeting a Stryyped Tamer

_**A/N**_

**Sorry for the long wait guys on this story.**

**  
Anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Meeting a Stryyped Tamer**

Naruto was greeted by a man that had tiger stripe patterned fur, and cat like ears. Beside him where three Pokegirls and they seemingly resembled their Tamer in respects they also had fur coats and car like ears. The first one had brownish red fur, with red hair put in a long ponytail, and wore a regal white and black outfit. The second had black and white fur, and wore a one-piece purple body dress. The final girl had tanned orange fur, and wore a light blue toga-esque outfit.

The tiger-man eyed Naruto and Jetta, "Are you lost?" He repeated.

"Huh? Oh no not really, we just came across the camp site by accident. We didn't mean to intrude." Naruto explained.

The tiger-man nodded, smiling a little, "Well that's understandable, what is your name stranger? My name is Stryyp'Gia I come from BE Dorado."

"My name is Naruto"

"SEXTOME?" Stryyp's eyes widened, come to think of it, this man DID resemble what he heard Sextome looked like. The spiky hair was a big giveaway.

"No, no I ain't that bastard!" Naruto protested, waving his arms in the air. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki!"

"My master is nothing like that cruel bastard." Jetta affirmed with a slight snarl.

"Master Stryyp, they speak the truth; this man is not the cruel Sextome we have heard rumors about even if he strikes an identical resemblance. Archon, the Megami said, her forehead glowing.

Stryyp's body slacked from the tense posture it had just took, "Alright if you say he isn't than he isn't Archon."

Naruto blinked, "Not that I don't mind but how come you believed her so easily?"

"I trust Archon's judgment explicitly, and she can read minds to a certain extent." Stryyp answered, patting Archon on the back lightly. "But fear not she only uses that talent to make sure we're not lied to by shady business dealers or people her or I suspect of harmful intent toward us."

"I have heard some Megami have such abilities but they are rare," Jetta mused mostly to herself.

"Well Naruto, since you are not an obvious fiend, why not you and your Harem join us for lunch?"

"Stryyp, you speak my language I ain't ever one to turn down a meal!" Later after letting the rest of the girls out of their Pokeballs, everyone sat down to eat and chat. Naruto luckily found that Stryyp did not find the fact that he was from another world as far-fetched as he claimed to have met another such individual years ago. Another thing Naruto liked about the man was the fact they shared the same mind-set concerning Pokegirls.

"I must say Naruto, except for two other Tamers I have met on the road, Tamers like us who see Pokegirls as people and not property is a rare thing." Strypp said as he nibbled on some bread. "Also while I do not believe in killing, I applaud you for dispatching that cruel bastard Sextome and taking his Harem under your wing."

"Well I wasn't about to just leave them to be taken by some other bastard."

"Master is VERY good to us," Britanny spoke up as she nibbled on some Pokechow, the good kind that Stryyp generous provided since the Pokechow Sextome left behind tasted like garbage.

"Yeah he treats us like equals and not sex toys or subservient beings." Genn spoke up.

Sheila nodded, purring loudly as she recalled the taming session they had after breakfast this morning. Naruto was VERY gentle and loving where as her old master was cruel and brutal.

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Aw shucks girls, I ain't that great."

"On the contrary Master Uzimaki, just saving them alone from the evil Sextome would make any Pokegirl, worship the ground you walk on. I and my Harem sisters are very lucky that we have Master Stryyp, because we also could have befallen the situation your Harem did with Sextome. While not all Tamers in general are cruel, they often see Pokegirls as sex toys, bargaining chips, or tools for battles." Tanya pointed out.

"I'm curious Master Stryyp, how is it you assembled your Harem?" Gina asked. "And; how is it you uphold your own beliefs of Pokegirl equality?"

"Well My Father and Mother are well off so to speak and both believe in Pokegirl equality, so I was raised to see Pokegirls as more than what our world views you girls as. You see a breeder named Primus was an old friend of my Father's and he introduced me to Tanya, Archon and Jazelle when we were all very young. So in a sense we all grew up together, and I found myself never wanting to part with them. So Primus allowed me to help 'train' them when were they of the age to begin training. Thus we established our bond at an early age, as Harem and Master never to be taken from the other."

Several cute aww's came from the group.

"How romantic," Britanny swooned. "Seems we aren't the only lucky girls to find a good master," Genn smiled although she felt a bit jealous that Tanya, Archon and Jazelle found their perfect Tamer on the first go.

Naruto smiled, "Looks like you three have it all set, um say Stryyp can I ask a question?"

"Sure Naruto, go right ahead."

"How come you look like a male Pokegirl. Except for your tiger-patterned due and are male you look like your Pokegirls."

"Oh that, well take your Pokedex and aim it at me and you shall get your answer." Stryyp replied with a smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Stryyp.

Pokeboy Gene Type: any Frequency: Very rare A Blood Gift/Curse that grants sons traits akin to their pokegirl mother. This Blood Gift (some consider it a Blood Curse) give the individual physical traits (no special abilities save in certain circumstances, such as having cat eyes) of their mother. If mother was a Tigress then you would have some Tigress traits. It could be as simple as having feline eyes or a tail, to having striped fur or patterned hair. 1/3 of BE Dorado have some form of this Blood Gift.

Phase 1: Minor physical trait; hair color, build, ears, eyes, teeth, minor things that may not be noticeable except under close scrutiny. Phase 2: More noticeable traits; fur, feathers, or other obvious pokegirl traits. Phase 3: Considered male version of a pokegirl; minus the powers, enhancements, attacks, and abilities if any applicable. Phase one is relatively common, phase two is not quite (BE Dorado 1/3 population is Phase 2), phase three is rare. Variations: see the possible phases, above.

"I am a phrase two since I come from BE Dorado." Stryyp explained, "Having Pokegenes will make breeding easier when the girls come of age and become Pokewomen."

"Pokewomen, breeding, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused

"Usually when a Pokegirl reaches her mid adulthood which is anywhere between 26-30 years of age they become able to breed." Jazelle explained, "You see to prevent overpopulation Pokegirls are infertile until they reach the proper age and become Pokewomen."

"Genn and I happen to be Pokewomen Naruto. Its one of the reasons Sextome did not do much to us as compared to the other girls." Jetta explained. "Pokewomen are not popular with younger tamers for they want infertile girls they can fuck till they drop without worry of making them pregnant."

"So that's why you made that crack about you being an odd Alpha even if you're the most experienced." Naruto said, recalling that.

"In a nutshell yes."

_**A?N**_

**ANNNNNNNNNNN****NNNNNNNNNNNNNNND DONE!**


	14. Alias

_**A/N**_

**Here y'all go my next chapter for this story.**

**Gomen for the wait!**

**Now ONTO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Alias**

Walking through the forest Naruto sighed as he looked at 'his' girls standing around him. Although Gina and Genn had returned to their balls, one on the account of conserving her aura energy and the other just not liking having to walk around all day, Jetta, Brianna, Brittany, and Sheila were still all around him.

They had left Stripe behind awhile ago after Jetta practically dragged Naruto away from the other tamer.

"I still don't get why you made me leave that other trainer out of the blue like that," Naruto grumbled. He actually seemed somewhat decent, although Gina's explanation about him being part pokewhatever let him be a little more sympathetic to the girls probably had something to do with that. Not that Naruto really understood half of what she said really, just the jist of it.

"Naruto," Jetta replied as she bent another branch out of their way. "First off, technically I just suggested it to you, I can't really MAKE you do anything. But if you keep shooting your mouth off like that then we're going to get in big trouble."

"She's got a point there Master," Sheila agreed while put her head against his chest for a moment and let out a soft purr. Ever since Naruto had...tamed Sheila awhile back she had been almost at the level of affection Shampoo had for Ranma. '_Wait i did not just think that'_Naruto thought. But to anyone who knew Sheila this was to be expected. The little Shagwear had been attention starved since day one of coming into Naruto's harem and needed to have sex more than any of them. Now the Master not only gave her just what she wanted in the way of companionship, instead of forcing enough sex into Sheila just to make sure not to have her go insane, he was kind and gentle in bed. Sheila may not have gotten the Alpha position, but she was more than happy with her current arrangement.

"Uh, would you mind being more specific than that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Jetta said before stopping them all and turning around to look at her owner. Sheila of course took this stop an an opportunity to completely glomp onto him softly while Brianna and her sister stepped back a bit. Brittany's taming was scheduled for tonight and from what Jetta could pick up with her hearing, Brianna seemed to be giving her a bit of advice. "I hate to break it to you Master, but if we're going to keep going on without getting in trouble with the law then you're going to have pretend to BE your counterpart."

"W-WHAT?" Naruto shouted before blocking the mental image that gave. "How come? Why?" The very thought of acting like a level of pervert beyond even Jiraiya was very disturbing.

"Well, there's the fact that you're completely identical," Jetta told him.

"Or that you're carrying his stuff," Sheila added. She quickly dislodged herself from Naruto and stepped away from him. Sheila know that this might just turn into an argument between Jetta and Naruto, and her sensitive ears were still ringing from Ranma yelling in them.

"As well as his pokedex," Brianna suddenly said. Although she had been observing her master and giving Brittany some advice like not trying to be too domineering or the like, she had been listening in.

"And don't forget that every one of us is registered to Sextome," Brittany finished. "If you're found out then...well I really don't want to know what would happen to us." From her knowledge it could be anything to a death sentence as a defective pokegirl, or just reprogramming to make a better sex pet.

"B-But you want me to walk around and let everyone think I'm some kind of sick pervert?" Naruto yelled.

"That's a matter of opinion Naruto," Jetta explained. "I know you're not going to like hearing this but...that other you wasn't just the norm for people of this world, some people actually admired him for what he did."

"You're right, I didn't like hearing that," Naruto agreed. "Although I kind of hate to ask...what exactly does that entail?"

"Well, when we're in public," Jetta began with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'd say you'd be groaping me a lot, have me compliment you on everything you do right, slap me in the face if I'm not doing something right, taunt me with food, and offer to sell me as a whore to a non-tamer. You know, that kind of stuff." She decided not to mention the REALLY mean things the old Naruto did in private, like pushing a pokegirl to the verge of orgasm and then putting her back in the pokeball before she could cum.

"Oh, it's just when other people are around Master," Brianna reminded him quickly when she saw that he was about to scream no fucking way in Hell. Not that she blamed him of course.

"There's no way I'm doing that," Naruto replied. "I told you before, I'll be your tamer because you need one, but that's where it ends. Treat nobody deserves to be treated like that!"

"But that's what we are Naruto," Jetta replied sadly. "We're nobodies, just little pieces of property here to breed with and be turned into fuck toys. Our only reason for life is to make you happy, the fact that we actually want to make you happy because we like you only strengthens that need." That's what she guessed anyway, she really did want to see Naruto happy, and the feeling was genuine instead of some genetic programming.

"And we really do want you to be happy Naruto," Sheila added.

"Well," Naruto replied, his resolve starting to crack.

"It wouldn't have to be too much," Brianna said. "How about just the groping and feeling Jetta up? No teenage tamer would want to kiss an over the hill Lupina like Jetta after all."

"Hey," Jetta yelled. "I'll have you know I'm in my prime! Just because I can also bear children doesn't mean I'm over the hill. Besides, I don't think Naruto would mind kissing me, right Naruto?"

'_Oh shit how'd I get draged into this'_Naruto thought."Right Naruto?"Jetta repeated.

"W-Well, not really," Naruto quickly replied with a blush. Okay, maybe Jetta was a bit older than him, but she was also incredibly nice when she wasn't being too pushy. Plus, she did look pretty good, even if Naruto wasn't into furies the pokewoman had a certain attractiveness to her as the others did.

That was something Naruto just couldn't explain. Back home whenever a girl grabbed onto him he would freeze up, but when Sheila did it, it made him feel a nice and warm inside. Then there was the whole cat girl thing, although the logical part of his mind told Naruto that he should be running for his life, being around Sheila and Brittany made him feel safe and happy. Some part of him just knew that they would never harm him, and it was more than enough to quell his fear of cats.

Then there was the certain attraction he felt for the girls. That one was even more unexplainable than the non-fear. In fact, after taming Sheila the other night, Naruto knew that he was more than up for doing it again. But the attraction he felt for the short cat-girl was only half as the sexual attraction Naruto felt when he looked at Brittany. Although half of the time Naruto would be sporting a pair himself, Naruto constantly thought about tonight and how he would perform when it came time for the cheetit's taming session.

"Oh look he's blushing," Sheila said. Naruto was just SO cute whenever he did that; which he did do a lot a few minutes before he tamed her when she was in the buff and getting warmed up.

"Looks like that's something else we'll have to fix," Jetta mumbled to herself. In her experience, as far as Jetta knew from all the tamers she had met and the few she had been owned by in her younger years, they NEVER blushed.

"Okay, okay I'll do it," Naruto replied, tired of being picked on by his girls. For slaves they sure did seem to be the ones bossing him around a lot. "But, just don't expect me to like it, okay?"

"As you wish Master," all of the pokegirls said at once with a quick bow. Which earned them a glare from Naruto, at of course incited another round of giggles.

_**A/N**_

_**I'm done!**_

_**Alright to clear up some issues before they arrive**_

_**1. Ranma is his dad so by the twisted laws of the world Genma in his grandfather so he raised Naruto.**_

_** is a Ninja and a **__**Martial **__**artist,But The latter comes first as his father is one.**_

_** anyone says this story is from another site AGAIN I will Kick your ass from here to THE NEXT FUCKING ERA! I have said in 1,2,or 3 A/N's and i have it on my fucking profile that this story is not mine. **_


	15. Be smart! Shop asS Mart!

_**A/N**_

**Here it is my next Chapter.**

**Everyone give me around of Thanks and appludes.(Shouts of thx and Clapping is heard in back ground)**

**ANNNND HERE'S ME, with your story.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Be Smart!Shop asS-Mart!**

The town of Sheerpantyhose was a somewhat-bustling city. While there were no Gyms, there were TWO PokCenters and the PokeBreeder's ranch was built on the edge of the city, allowing for acres of farmland to be used for raising Pokegirls to sell to aspiring Tamers. So, while the town was mostly hard-working, middle-class folk, the city did get a lot of visitor's and people passing through.

In the shopping district of Sheerpantyhose, there was one store that stocked up on EVERYTHING a Tamer could want, 'asS-Mart'. However, the store was pretty empty most of the time. It was true that asS-Mart had the best prices and best variety of ANY store in the city of Sheerpantyhose, but no one was willing to take a look into this specialty store; even with the enticement of the vast quantities and varieties of product for low-LOW prices...

It was because of the store's owner that people would stay away. Calling him 'eccentric' would be calling the Bloody Flu a 'mild cold'.

Yes, this man was a Tamer himself once. One Ash Williams. He had had more trouble with Ghost and Dark Pokegirls over the years, and it didn't take Ash long to fiure out tht being a Tamer was some DANGEROUS stuff. It was because of his previous bad experiences he opened this shop. Remembering everything thatw ent wrong and what could have helped, Ash stocked this building up with everything and ANYTHING a Tamer could need.

Ash sighed as he looked down at his steel prostetic right hand. How long had it been since it was pumped full of Windo venom and he had to cut it off? "I still don't know how it was able to move around after I cut the bugger free either..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash realized he probably wasn't going to get any customers today. "Sigh... Three weeks since we had someone stopped in to check out the store. I guess we'll close early shop today," Ash said as hee turned back to his Pokegirl, a common Bimbo, who nodded her head.

However, just as Ash had said that, the bell above the door rang, alerting Ash that someone was entering. He looked owards the door and saw a younger man, probably a Tamer entering the store with four Pokegirls. Three cat-like Pokegirls and one As recognized as a Lupina. "Hello, welcome to 'asS-mart'. How may I help you?"

"Um... Hi?" Naruto started slowly as he looked at the man standing by the counter. Naruto thought that looked to be one hell of a cut on the guy's lip. Still, from the rumors Jetta heard around town, no one reallys hopped here, and it would give Naruto some privacy so he could let his girls get what they needed. "I'm looking to buy some clothing and other necessities for my Pokegirls."

"Really?" Ash asked with a smile. "Well, you've come to the right place, as we have the best prices ANYWHERE. After all, we have a saying around here. 'Be smart, shop asS-Mart'!

"Yeah, I can see that," Naruto answered. He took out two more PokeBalls from his PokeBelt. "Is it all right if I let all six Pokegirls of my harem out? I'd like them to check out what they'd like for themselves.

Ash raised an eyebrow. A Tamer going on a shopping spree. Either the guy's harem had really pleased him, or he just had money blowing out his ass that he didn' care of the Pokegirls just spent._ "Still, either way, it means more money for the store,"_ Ash Thought seriously.

Coughing into his prostetic hand, Ash looked at Naruto. "Sure. I mean, what the hell. Go nuts."

Nodding his head, Naruto said, "Thank you." Naruto then tossed the balls and said, "Gina, Genn, I SCREW YOU!"

Hitting the ground, the two PokeBalls openbed, revealing the Amazonchan and the Rack-Shasa. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked around at the Pokegirls. _"A Lupina, a Cheetit, a Shaguar, and a Rack-Shasa, an Amazonchan, and... What the hell is that?" _Ash thought as he looked at Brianna. "_Damn, this guy must travel quite a bit to have such a variety of Pokegirls,"_ Ash thought to himself.

Naruto looked at his pokegirls. They were all just staring at him. He wondered for a moment why they weren't just looking around, but then it hit him_. "Right,"_ Naruto thought, "_I'm the one that's Giving the orders." _

Sighing, Naruto looked around at his Harem. "All right, ladies! Look around and get yourselves a new outfit. You all need need clothing."

"Yes, Master!" All six Pokegirls said as they bowed to Naruto quickly. They then took off to look around the large department store for clothing they would like.

Naruto sighed as he looked around. He couldn't help but wonder if the rat Fucker that is currently burning in hell for his crimes against humanity ever did this for the girls; let them look around on their own. He knew that Sextome would buy they some clothing, but would he let them try it on first to make sure it fit, or would he just buy whatever? "Probably just bought whatever," Naruto thought as a frown crossed his features.

As soon as Naruto frowned, it was then that he looked familiar to Ash. Blinking his eyes once, then twice, the store-owner realized where he'd seen Naruto before. Reachng behind the desk. Ash opened the file cabinet. "Sextome, Sextome, Sextome..." Ash muttered as he looked through all the 'S'-labeled files.

Finding the file labeled 'Sextome, Naruto', Ash pulled it out and placed it on the cashier's desk. Opening it, he came acros a color photo of Naruto Sextome. Looking up at Naruto Ash just knew it had to be th same guy!

It was then that Ash decided to...

_**A/N**_

_**Here y'all go.**_

_**Your addiction to my story is satified for now.**_

_**But to make it harder to get away i'm gonna start adding a little somethin somethin at the end that will leave you guessing where it'll go.**_

^Make small talk with Sextome..."Not everyday a big name,high-ranking Tamer comes into my Neck of the woods."

^...While his Bimbo goes out to spread the word Sextome shops asS-Mart! This'll make GREAT publicity for the store.

^Pull out a caster,Call _el_ Boomstick , from underneath the counter on Naruto...

^...For previous debts that his father, Ranma Sextome , had piled up at the store!

^Let's look in on the Pokegirls as they search the store for good clothing and maybe some accessories."Do you think Naruto will buy us collars?"

^Something Else?

_**A/N contined**_

_**First persone to get the way i'm goin right i'll answer one Q about the story or Chapter or my life or My love life ect ect ect.**_

_**JA NE!!!**_


	16. What to wear?

**A/N**

**Alrighty guys I'm back and ready to kick ass!**

**Who's Ready for a new Chapter?**

**I know the long wait really put some people out but I will be making up for it now so ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 16**

**What to Wear? **

Pulling garment after garment off the rack Jetta looked at the sizes and sighed before putting them back. Being a pokewoman as big and rare as her she was having a hard time finding just what she needed. Although Naruto was letting them get whatever they wanted, Jetta was no idiot, she knew that if they wanted to pull this thing off all of their outfits would have to be either skin tight, see through, or barely there at all. In other words something the old Naruto would have approved of. But, whatever she found was either much to small and wouldn't stretch, or was just too heavy and thick and covered up too much cleavage.

Taking a quick break from shopping Jetta looked back to see how the others were doing. Brittany and Brianna were of course loving this, although with her hearing Jetta could pick up how they were saying THEY thought the outfits they currently had in their hands were good looking. She would have to remind them they were supposed to make it sound like they wanted to buy them because they would think Naruto would like seeing the girls in them. Although Naruto had told them to get whatever, Jetta would hope they would try and pick up on that and revolve the outfits around something HE would like.

Then there was Naruto's attitude, Jetta knew that she would have to work on that one too. The old Naruto would of at least threatened to not get them anything or make them go around naked for a few days if what they got didn't please him. Not that he really bought them new clothes anyway.

Turning her head Jetta saw Sheila seemed to have the right idea at the moment. She was currently standing next to a slightly depressed Gina and asking if a one-piece suit that completely revealed her legs and would be skin tight against her chest would be what Naruto would find her sexy in. Jetta also made a mental note to ask what was bothering Gina so much later when they got out of town.

As for Genn, she was...

"Hey Jetta, you think the Master would let us by collars?"

...right behind Jetta.

Letting out a little cry of surprise Jetta jumped back a bit and turned around to see Genn holding a short leather pants and vest combination in her arms with a matching collar. A few seconds later Jetta looked down at the little pokegirl and frowned after recovering from her surprise. "Why the heck are you asking me? Naruto's the one you should be getting permission from," Jetta whispered. "Hey, where is that kid anyway?"

"Well, he was looking out the window a minute ago, but I guess the scenery wasn't to his liking," Genn told her before pointing to the boy whose cheeks were flaming red. "If you're going to talk to him could you ask him for me? You are the Alpha after all."

Looking out the window Jetta didn't see what could have gotten him so upset; it was just everyday stuff out there. People were walking by, some with their pokegirls behind or in front of them; some of them groaping the girls. Across the street there was another pokegirl clothing store with an advertisement for see through swimsuits. Up on a nearby building there was an advertisement for pokegirl attribute enhancers, along with a before picture of a rather scrawny milkit in lingerie and the after one showed really defined muscles along with huge tits that were more than 2 cup sizes bigger. All in all just another normal day.

"I better go see what's up I guess," Jetta said before walking over. Besides, the old Naruto would have never just been standing around and waiting for his girls to do something without keeping one of them for entertainment, and a little release might be good for Jetta right about now.

Plus, being that close she could keep an eye on the kid as to avoid any more slip-ups...she hoped.

**A/N**

**It's short I know but I'm working over time and getting at least 3 more chapters up guys so please drop a review, Flame , comment,advise,or just let out your thoughts about the story so far.**

**Also to tell you guys this I will go back and do the splits for all my chapters so if there are any other path Naruto could of took I will post it as a whole new story.I will take that chapter and post I as the original (first)Chapter and go from there.**

**Remember**

**R**

**&**

**R**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Naruto's Ojijisan is a idiot!

**A/N**

**Okay guys I'm here!  
Have No FEAR!The drugs are here!Oh I mean chapter hehehe.**

**'Nough talkin' ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 17**

**No Matter Where or When, Genma is STILL an Idiot... **

As is the case with alternate universes, there are a variety of situations and circumstances that exist to mold a person into how they are. Such as the same scenario of one universe being handled differently in another, the same character growing up in surroundings the opposite of the norm, or the person gaining or losing a critical moment that had significant impact on their life.

However, there are a few, a very select minority of people who are so dead-set in their ways that it takes a huge catastrophe to change them. That, in other words, they are almost the exact same person no matter what the universe is.

Genma Uzimaki was one of those people. In all sorts of alternate universes that were a home to a 'Genma Uzimaki', all these Genmas were fat, lazy, greedy, conniving, stupid, lousy, Son of a bitches that shouldn't have been care-givers to their (Grand)child(ren).

As for the case of the Genma analouge in the world of Pokegirls... he wasn't an exception.

"Damn Genma Sextome," Ash grumbled angrilly as he pulled up a caster, (which Ash affectionately called 'Boom-stick') from beneath the cashier's counter. It was in the shape of a double-barrel shotgun of old, which wasn't a surprise as Casters were based off of pre-Sukebe firearms.

Which is really no surprise to anyone of the world of Pokegirls. Casters were the replacement of guns, rare tools made for a select few. Weapons who's shells were made with an elemental affinity, under the watchful eye and powerful concentration of a powerful Psychic-type Pokegirl.

And so, with the caster above the desk, Ash opened it and began to load a few Fire-elemental shells into it. It wasn't that Ash had anything against Sextome. Far from it! Ash had a healthy amount of respect for the Spiky-haired trainer.

However, Ash HATED Naruto's Father, Genma Sextome. Genma was a studnt of the Anything Goes School of Pokegirl Taming and Lechery; a real pain-in-the-ass to deal with. Genma had stopped in Sheerpantyhose once, and shopped at asS-Mart...

...Okay, maybe 'shopped' is too strong a word. The bastard had run off with more than 100,000 slc in goods by going to the back of the store and throwing items out through the window and to the waiting arms of his Pokegirls he had outside.

"But that's in the past," Ash thought. "I'm going to get Naruto to pay me the money his father owes me, wether he likes it or not!"

Snapping the caster closed, Ash smiled. The Boom-stick had yet to fail him, (and had saved him from the clutches of that group of Feral Psidykes). It was more than likely not going to fail him in getting Naruto to pick up his old man's 'tab'.

Besides, maybe if Ass kept Naruto here long enough, some people would make it in time to see that Naruto did indeed shop at AsS-Mart. "Which means more credits for ME!" Ash thought seriously. And boy, who couldn't use more credits?

Looking around, Ash saw Naruto standing over in a corner of the store with his Lupin. "Ready or not, Naruto . Here I come!" Ash thought with glee.

**A/N**

**Another shorty but It's here right?**

**Be warned!**

**This is a fic that's not for viewers over 18 and under 15 cause lets face it if you're 19+ and reading a fic you best be on lunch break and 15-? Go GET LAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh wait is this on the wrong end of the fic?**

**And did I turn off the oven?  
Did I feed the cat?**

**Did I feed the dog?**

**And the bird?**

**And the horses?**

**And did I turn off the lights?  
And will I quit asking you questions concerning me!?!?!!**

**And will you review and save a life in a third-world-country?**

**Remember every review is 1000$ to those countrys so please REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YO SLEEP!!!JK!**


	18. Foreplay with Lupina's:What not to do!

**A/N**

**Beware children the horrors of fore-play are upon you run and hide!Skip this chapter if you can't handle it(If the next is up)And continue reading.I shall now give you the fore-cast for today!Today's fore-cast is hm-mm A 100% chance of fan-fiction! and a 50%Chance Of you getting wet/hard!And a 25%Chance of you laughing!**

**Now onto our 7 day fore-cast(Gets knocked out by meteorologist lawyers)**

**This is Nabikitty saying (Because the authors out cold) ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 18**

**If You Don't Know How To Work A Lupina, Don't Press Her Buttons **

As Ash was picturing a mental image of Naruto paying him off thousands of credits while begging for his life, and maybe even giving Ash a few romps in the sack or a good show with some of his girls, Jetta was busy with her 'Master' (although the one who was really in charge between the two of them was still kind of questionable).

"Naruto," Jetta called out a pitifully as she could manage, she needed to sound like an obedient sex toy after all. "I'm sorry Master Naruto, please don't be mad."

"Oh uh, hey Jetta-chan, what's up?" Naruto replied, very confused. "Why're you sounding like that anyway?"

Jetta had to force herself not to glare at the boy for calling her '-chan' tamers never used suffixes when dealing with their sex pets, they just weren't worth it. Although, she did think it was kind of sweet and any other time she would have loved him for it. Quickly thinking of a recovery, Jetta got up closer to Naruto (although still not close enough to whisper) with as pitiful a face as she could make. "Master please don't call me that," Jetta wined. "You know I'm not a pokegirl anymore, your mother traded me to you so we could start making her some grandchildren, remember?"

"W-WHA-mmmph!"

Naruto's cry of surprise was quickly cut off as Jetta rushed before he could say anything and kissed him on the lips then, picking the boy up Jetta took them to the nearby bench near the stores entryway. It was out of the public's eye so Naruto wouldn't be seen by everyone who passed by the shop, but still easily within Ash's eyesight.

Of course if Jetta were to look up at this moment and see the little puke loading a weapon that he obviously meant to use against her owner, she wouldn't care about giving him a show, and cut Naruto's lesson short in order to rip the man in half. But unfortunately for her (and good for Ash) all her attention was on the boy whose mouth she had her tongue inside. Finally noticing Naruto was running short of breath Jetta let his lips go while he panted. Being a pokegirl, she could easily hold her breath for far longer than any normal human.

"Sorry about that Naruto," Jetta told the boy in a whisper while acting like she was nibbling on his ear. "But I really needed to talk to you and a little foreplay session is always a good excuse."

"O-kay," Naruto said while he tried to get his breath. However when Naruto tried to pull away a little Jetta just wrapped her arms around him to hold the boy there and gave him another kiss.

Making sure Naruto was out of breath again Jetta pulled away from the boy and looked at him closely. "Hey, give me a hand here will you? I can't do all of his by myself," she told him.

"W-what?" Naruto gasped out in-between breaths. "You got to be kidding me!"

"No, not many masters really talk to their girls at times like this," Jetta responded in all serious. "I just need you to help me put on a show some nothing looks wrong. Don't worry, it's not for real, we're just faking it." She hoped Naruto would buy that.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Jetta resisted the urge to face fault off the small bench and looked at him. It seemed Brianna really wasn't lying when she told Brittany that she would have to lead Naruto through the whole thing. "Just grad one of my tits and squeeze, then reach around to back a few inches above my butt and act like you're scratching it." There was a cluster of nerve points there that if touched by her owner would make a Lupina EXTREMELY horney that anyone with a pokedex would know of.

Once they had established a routine she would get to the explanation.

Gulping, Naruto raised a shaky hand up to grab Jetta's right breast, and gulped before squeezing very lightly. The Lupina let out a loud moan of sexual satisfaction before bringing Naruto's head of to kiss the now frozen boy again before pulling back and holding his head up with one of her clawed hands. "Now keep it up, and stop looking like you're seeing a ghost already," Jetta told him.

Jetta let out another fake moan when Naruto lightly touched her breast again, in real sex such a thing wouldn't even be noticed, but she supposed Naruto was doing the best he could. "Now squeeze harder," she said before really lightly nibbling on his ear and running soft kisses down his neck. "And stop freezing up like that!"

Naruto could only hastily nod in a half assured way before the big wolf-woman moved her right hand down to caress his butt. Although Naruto wasn't sure about her, all those kisses and now this really were starting to make him hard. But the thought of actually taming Jetta here in front of that man made him blush beet red again. Trying to get his mind off that thought Ranma quickly looked towards the opposite wall and laid his head down on Jetta's breasts to reach the spot on her back she mentioned earlier, and scratched it lightly.

As soon as Jetta felt Naruto's fingers run their way across her nerve points she mentally cussed before a sense of pure pleasure went off in her mind and let her cry out in a feral roar. She told Naruto to ACT like he was scratching, not actually do it! Part of her wanted to tell Naruto to stop it before she really did loose control, but that mind was quickly being buried under the part of her mind that wanted sex from her master. Unlike with her previous owner, Jetta's own indomitable will seemed to be putty when someone she actually liked was turning her on. If something didn't happen soon, Jetta would just be a horny little wolf girl wanting a fuck more than anything in the world; already she could feel herself starting to become soaking wet inside. A few more seconds and Jetta would be ripping apart Naruto's pants to get to his dick.

Not that she really minded of course, that why she was here, and with Naruto being so nice she really did find him cute like the others despite the age difference. But Naruto wasn't wearing any protection, and with as fertile as Jetta was, she knew that Naruto was about to make her pregnant if this continued!

**A/N**

**Ahah!**

**I am alive!**

**Fucking lawyers think they own the place with their you copyright this and you copyrighted that.**

**FUCK YOU!**

**Also I can sense a lemon in the Horizon can you?**

**Also**

**R**

**&**

**R**

**!**


	19. Lupina Deterrent?

**A/N**

**Run skip this one as well as the horrors of a Lime are here*GASP*.**

**Nabbikitty take it away!**

**Nabbikitty:Yeah yeah whatever Master i'm gonna kill like my father.**

**Me:What was that?**

**Nabbikitty:You heard me!**

**Me:Someone's earned a spanking.**

**Nabbikitty:Oh no*runs away***

**Me:*in British accent*It's time for the hunt,chaps.**

**With both The author and Nabbikitty gone we now must use Brittany as our :I've seen crazy A/N's but this one is the craziest I've seen(Cause I made it)But anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 19**

** Lupina Deterrent? **

Feeling the tits he was resting against become rock solid Naruto frowned as Jetta's caressing of his rear became more and more harsh, like she was trying to rip it off! "H-Hey Jetta, what're you doing?" Naruto demanded in a low before the large wolf woman lifted him up into a passionate kiss that was definitely NOT faking.

Naruto had no idea how right he was. Although Jetta was indeed a pokéwoman, she was only 34, meaning that unlike Genn, she had just recently hit the last stage of her development, and still hadn't adjusted completely. She still wanted sex, but with her age was only just finding out that she could indeed resist those urges.

But even her newfound resistance was nothing when touched in the right way, and by the right person. Just like nearly every other pokégirl in the world Jetta had certain pressure points that when touched by a person she had established a bond with made her more horny than any human could be. It was just another thing that their designer had put in if the owner didn't want to bother with foreplay and wanted his girl to be nice, willing, and sticky.

Back with Jetta's original Master, although he sometimes did the same to her, the very thought of being with such a monster was more than enough to make sure he knew that she wasn't enjoying the experience, or make her whimper in need like some Lupina did when pushed close to the edge without release.

But unlike with Naruto Sextome, Jetta did indeed like her new Master. Oh hell who was she kidding? She loved the kid more than any other human she had ever known, as did the other girls. Well, except maybe Gina and Genn, the Rakshala had once mentioned another master by the name of Séance, but beyond that she had obviously been in love with the guy she wouldn't say another word on the subject. Anyway, although much older than Naruto, Jetta was more than willing to give him children whenever he asked for them, and right now all her instincts both old and new were screaming at the Lupina to start making babies.

Feeling an almost overpowering sensation of lust Genn stopped in her shopping and looked back to see quite the unusual sight. Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT unusual as a Vixen and her owner across the street were also getting each other worked up, but this was _NARUTO _after all. Plus, sitting on the seven feet of hormones Naruto was giving off waves of confusion and...fear? "Okay," Genn mumbled to herself. "If he didn't want to do her, then why make Jetta THAT horny?"

Smelling the arousal off Jetta, Sheila turned to look at the scene with a bit of pain in her eyes. She had thought Jetta had been chosen because she was the oldest and most experienced, not because Naruto really did want to screw her the most. Sheila knew it had to be because of her looks, the little Shagwear may of been considered cute by Naruto, but next to her sexier, bigger, smarter, and more developed harem sisters, cute meant practically nothing at all.

"Geeze, what's Naruto's problem?" Gina asked the little pokégirl next to her. "Doesn't he even know touching her there might as well be putting his rod into her hips? He's egging her on but looks scared half to death."

"W-What?" Sheila exclaimed before looking at the scene in front of her. Sure enough, Naruto was messing with Jetta's arousal spot near the bottom of her spine although he obviously did NOT want to breed with Jetta by the expression on his face. "Whew, it's good to know the Master really doesn't...hey wait, he doesn't want to fuck her yet! Gina, we gotta do something!"

Sniffing the air and getting a VERY familiar smell, Brittany turned towards the source of her interrupted shopping spree along with her sister Brianna. "I thought Jetta's sex drive was supposed to be going down in her old age," Brittany said while examining the situation and making a crack about the Lupine at the same time as she usually did.

"Not when Naruto's doing that to her," Brianna replied while pointing to Jetta's back. "So, should we try and get him out of there or what?" Being the second and third physically strongest girls in Naruto's harem next to Jetta (who had the greatest physical strength by FAR) they were the best bet to pry the two apart. Of course once away from Naruto's hands and the pressure removed, Jetta should calm down, but she'd be wanting a good screw in the very near future.

**A/N**

**Brittany:Okay With the author still gone I am in control for Yeah!*Gets knocked out***

**Me:Can't trust anyone around here with the shop.**

**Me:Anywho Review,Or flame like alittle bitch or just review,review,etc,etc, the Word of the day?Monoxide!**


	20. Calmin' the K9

**A/N**

**God I'm good right?**

**This makes,er,3-5 chapters done!**

**I'm in that G-zone baby!**

**This time I have Brianna with me here.**

**Now Brianna do you have anything to say?**

**Brianna:Yeah I are fucked up past the ninth layer of hell in the head.**

**Me:And that's all the time we have so ONTO EL STORPIDA!**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N**

**Calming the Canine **

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of Jetta's tongue roaming his mouth urgently. Her tongue went so far back into his mouth that Jetta was prctically licking his tonsils clean. He couldn't do much exept accept her tongue and keep scratching her back, as she had lifted him up off his feet and had him pressed against the way. He could feel her tail wagging back and forth beneath his hand.

Though, Naruto had to admit, this didn't feel so bad. It was actually really kind of nice. But the fact they were doing it out practically in the open had Naruto embarassed like nothing else! Why the hell should they be getting it on where anybody in the store could easily come over and watch them? He wasn't an exhibitionist for crying out loud!

"But how the hell am I going to get Jetta to let me down!?" Naruto thought frantically. It's not that he disliked Jetta but he was just REALLY uncomfortable doing something like this in a not-so-private setting.

Managing to break off the kiss for a moment, Naruto(Man I woulda stayed) managed to ask Jetta, (in a hushed tone) "J-Jetta! What are you doing!?"

Unfortunately, Jetta couldn't answer her master. Through all this, Naruto was still scratching Jetta's back in that spot above her tail. More precisely, he was now rubbing it, as he was trying to get a firm grip to keep himself balanced in some way.

So it was no surprise to anyone, (but Naruto) that the Lupina kept licking, nipping, and feeling up her master like he was a prime piece of (tube)steak.

It wasn't too much longer before Naruto felt Jetta's hand slide down the front of his pants and start fondling his hardened manhood between her fingers. Naruto froze up from the pleasurable feeling, stopping his caressing of Jetta's 'sweet spot'.

And that was all that was really needed. As soon as his hand stopped playing with the small of Jetta's back, the Lupina calmed down tremendously. True, her hormones were still high, but the adrenaline flow within the wolven pokegirl practically came to a screeching halt; allowing the pokegirl to calm down.

Coming to her senses for a moment, Jetta began to breathe heavily to calm herself. She realized her hand was in her Master's pants for a moment, but kept it down there for a few more seconds before retracting. She looked into Naruto's eyes and then moved her mouth to his ear. She nipped on it a little harder than usual to get his attention. "What do you think you were doing?" Jetta whispered in a harsh tone of voice.

Naruto himself was breathing heavily, and was very confused. Jetta had gone from affectionate, to overly affectionate, and now to irate? "I-I was just doing as you asked," Naruto whispered back. "You told me to scratch your back."

"I told you to ACT like you were scratching my back, not to actually do it," Jetta snapped at her Tamer again in hushed tones, her tongue licking along the rim of his ear. She had to keep up the act after all. "Now you see just how potent doing that to me really is."

Blushing a little, Naruto nodded his head. "All right. Sorry. I wasn't expecting it to have such an effect," Naruto apologized. Then in a hushed whisper, he asked, "Are you going to be okay, Jetta-chan?"

Nodding her head, Jetta gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll be fine," She answered. She then moved a hand behind his head to turn him to look at her, "Although as soon as we get to the PokeCenter and buy some protection you're giving me some sex, buster!"

"Uh... All right..." Naruto said as he blushed. "I guess I should. It's my fault for making you... Uh... You know... Horny."

Jetta let out a good nature sigh as Naruto was blushing like a bright-red tomato. She REALLY would need to work on that. "He really is too damn nice, naive, and innocent for his own good," Jetta thought. She sighed, as ironically, those were also the very same qualities she loved about the Spiky-haired man.

Smirking a little, Jetta placed her hand on Naruto's butt again. "Now let's do this right this time," She whispered as she kissed Naruto on the lips again.

**A/N**

**Ignore that thing above you as that is a #$&$^*$^*(# that I don't feel like fixing right now.**

**Anyways now Minna I most say it is fun doing this.**

**Bybye!**


	21. Can two people really fake it?

**A/N**

**Alright,I'm back!**

**my first chapter on El second day!**

**Lets see if I get some reviews after this eh?**

**Anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 21 **

**Can a Guy we With His Pokegirl and Really Fake It?**

With her hand caressing Naruto's ass Jetta kissed Naruto on the lips, although with not as much gusto as before. Jetta had to admit, she liked this. Hell, she liked it when Naruto was unknowingly turning her into a sex crazed little wolf girl too. Although she was no longer under the influence of that pressure point, Jetta still wanted a good fuck from her master; she just hoped this would satisfy her hunger till they could get to a private taming room.

Guessing that idle hands weren't going to make good convincing Naruto reached up under the rag that was serving to cover Jetta chest and started to caress her soft furry tits with both hands; he didn't want to go _ANYWHERE _near that point of her back. Besides, this wasn't so bad...sort of. With Jetta's shirt on it would at least hide a little bit of what they were doing.

"Hey, Naruto didn't rub my tits that way," Brianna complained while she looked up from a pair of pants that would really show off her butt. With the crisis of Master doing something to Jetta that he definitely didn't want to now gone, Brianna had immediately gone back to shopping.

"Like you actually need that kind of stimulation," Brittany replied before looking over the purple suit she had picked out that went with some dark jeans. Although she was a little worried about her Master if he was to fool with her breasts like that. Like Jetta, Brittany (and to a lesser extent Brianna) also had pressure points that if touched correctly by her master would just turn her into a little fuck kitten who was dying for sex. In that state there was no way she would be able to control her strength, and would probably end up tearing her Master limb from limb if not crush his bones to paste. Being a cheetit, her points were of course, on her tits.

Feeling her breasts being rubbed Jetta let out a real moan of pleasure. Although she needed to correct Naruto on his mistakes, that could wait a few minutes while she let out some of this pent up energy. Besides, if Naruto was hard when they got to the center it was all the better for her since the boy seemed to get nose bleeds more often than not instead of doing what a normal tamer would.

Of course if Naruto ever DID start acting like a normal tamer, then Jetta would start to get very worried.

In an attempt to get her mind off such thing Jetta leaned down to kiss Naruto again, and put her free hand down his pants to make sure he STAYED that way, oh, and to keep up appearances. Plus if she was getting wet down there, it was only fair Naruto be too.

**A/N**

**Are you even reading my friends?**

**Or are you just skimming as this is almost like filler to you?**

**Please read as it's the only way you will review!**

**Also I might stop writing if I have a lack of approval from my fans.**

**Till then**

**Ja!**


	22. Debt's paid in underwearOh my!

**A/N**

**Hm what to do Oh I know how about give y'all a new chapter eh?**

**Chapter 22**

**Debt paid in...underwear? Happosai would be Proud **

"Pardon me, if I could have a word with you Sextome?"

Hearing the store clerk call him, Naruto stopped his ministrations on Jetta and turned his head to face the store clerk.

Only to have the double barrel of Ash's boomstick aiming right between his eyes, killing the mood to continue fondling his Alpha. Jetta and the rest of the Harem tensed, the instinct to protect their Master sending their Adrenaline levels high.

However they dared not attack the store clerk, all he had to do was pull the trigger and bye-bye Naruto. Not to mention that Pokegirls even when defending their Master's can get into big trouble attacking another human, thus forcing them to wait instead of attack the man aiming a gun at their beloved Master.

"I normally don't threaten Tamers like yourself this way, but your Father almost put me under when he stole over a 100,000 credits worth of Tamer supplies from my store sometime ago."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, confused and baffled.

"Your Father Genma Sextome, stole over 100,000 credits worth in Tamer goods and supplies. Damn near put me on the street too." Ash exclaimed, still keeping his trusty double barrel aimed squarely at the Spiky haired Tamer's eyes.

Naruto did his best not to yell 'Genma-no-baka', even in this world Genma was a jerk. "Look I'm sorry my old man screwed ya over, but you should take it up with him and not me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to track down Genma since he travels too often and never stays in a town more than a day before leaving." Ash said while shrugging apologetically, "Since you're a Sextome I figured might as well get what I'm owed from you, sorry but I gotta get my money back somehow."

Naruto sighed in a somewhat defeated nod; the Pokegirls however were giving the store clerk the meanest glares he'd seen since before he had quite being a Tamer. That was natural he figured, he was aiming a shotgun at their master.

"Listen Sextome I won't be a total asshole about this since this isn't your fault really. You don't have to repay me in cash if you don't want."

Naruto was relieved; he doubted his counter part had that much in the wallet that he found in Sextome's duffel bag. Second he was glad that Ash had pulled away the shotgun when he said that.

"So what other options do I have to pay you back?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"Well you have the following. Option 01: Win the money in Pokebattles."

Naruto stiffened a little, he knew jack about Pokebattles and he didn't want to risk losing a Pokegirl over a match. "Uh I'd rather not risk losing one of my girls."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Since when does Naruto Sextome the unbeatable worry about losing?"

Before Naruto could say anything else, Jetta clamped her hand over his mouth and said. "Master's mother wants to make sure I'm taken care of. She wants me to make her grandchildren with her son, so lately he's been more cautious of taking on other Tamers until I've conceived."

Ash nodded his head; once a Pokewoman was pregnant they were bound to the Tamer who knocked them up till after they gave birth. "Okay we also have Option 02; which is working at my store till you pay off the debt."

"How long would that take that way?"

"With current minimum wage, four years so we'll move onto the next option. You could whore off your Poke-."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto exclaimed vehemently.

"Okaaaaaay, or you can pawn me some stuff of value to help cover the costs." Ash said as he held up his hands defensively.

Blinking, Naruto reached over grabbing his duffel bag and looked around inside it. After a second of digging around, he pulled out a… a pair of thong panties?

"What the hell?" Naruto mutters, and suddenly Ash grabs the panties form him.

"Holy shit! These are the _Dragon Slave Brand_! How'd you find a rare pair like these?"

Naruto blinked in utter confusion, until Jetta gently tugged on his shirt and pointed to a display case.

_Name: Dragon Slave Brand Underwear Effect: Increases the pokegirl's defense by 20 and her fire/ice/lit resistance by 15%-35%. Frequency: Found at any Jahana-owned subsidary. Cost: 100,000 slc_

Naruto's eyes went wide. Someone pays 100,00 SLC for a pair of panties?!

The Harem girls grumbled under their breath, that Sextome had that sort of underwear on him and he was holding out? "Consider the debt paid in full Sextome!" Ash commented as he went to put away the panties, "Just bring up your purchases to the counter, hell I'll even throw in a discount!"

Naruto let out his breathe he had been holding in, that hurtle had been averted. He turned to see the girls surrounding him, all with outfits. All except for-

"Jetta, didn't you find an outfit?"

The Lupina shook her head, "I did not find one to your specifications Master."

"Hey Sextome I think I got an outfit that'd do your wolf girl some good." Ash called from the counter, as he drew out from a box...

**A/N**

**Cliff hanger!**

**Getcha any?**

**I'm joking so here's the rest!.**

Naruto blinked as Ash pulled out a dark red leotard that like it was much lower than the one Naruto had seen, and from the looks of things seemed to be four sizes too small for the wolf woman, whose lap Naruto was currently occupying.

The Spiky haired tamer frowned for a moment. Like he would ever force Jetta into something THAT skimpy! However before he could actually voice that opinion, Naruto quickly found himself sitting on the bench alone with...Jetta's rags in his lap.

When he looked up Naruto could only stare at the naked Lupina as she looked over the skimpy red imitation swimsuit. Finally noticing what was wrong with the suit Naruto frowned and then looked over to Ash. "Hey, where's the part that goes over the shoulder to hold the thing up?"

"Ah no need to worry about that," Ash assured him. "The thing's so tight that it'll stay there on it's own."

Paying only partial attention to the bastard with the gun and her master, Jetta looked over the suit. All in all she thought it would look just perfect on her. She might have been fully grown but she still had pride in her figure and wanted to show it off. Naruto was the best master she had ever been owned by, and damnit if she was indeed going to be his Alpha then she was going to give him something good to look at. The dark red suit would go great with her brown fur, and with the way it seemed to stretch to fit her form anyone would be able to see every single curve on Jetta's body like she wasn't even wearing anything.

Now, how to make it seem like she was actually asking Naruto to buy it for her instead of telling him to?

Oh, she knew how.

"Oh Master," Jetta asked before bending down to look at Naruto in the face while she held the suit close enough to her chest to cover her nipples, but show of every bit of cleavage she had. Then, putting on her best 'puppy dog' look, Jetta looked at Naruto right in the eyes. "Please but this for me. I know it covers up more than my old stuff but just look at it. The suit stretches so if you want to play with my pussy without getting my cum all over yourself you can just reach your hand inside, and the same when you want to play with my tits. Besides, your mother DID want you to get me and Genn pregnant when she gave us to you last year remember? If I wear this then you won't need to get me something else when I start to show."

"Well, your bitch has a point there," Ash said. "This stuff can stretch enough to cover almost any pokégirl."

"Okay, okay I'll take it," Naruto said. He just wanted Jetta to get her...assets out of his face before the blood loss started.

"Okay then," Ash said. "Now then what about the rest of your harem?" Ash pointed back to the other girls.

Naruto just gulped after turning around to see all of 'his' girls dressed in their new attire. Of course..

**A/n**

**Done For real!**

**2 words(more like 2 letters)**

**R**

**&  
R**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!!!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	23. Pokegirl Fashion

**A/N**

**Yosh!I'm back with your forecast!**

**And today it's gonna be very hellish with a 100% chance of you reading this fan-fiction,A 75% chance of me updating right after this chapter,and a 20% chance of me updating 6 more times after that!**

**Chapter 23**

**Pokegirl Fashion !**

Gulping nervously, Naruto turned around slowly to see all of 'his' girls dressed in their new attire. Of course like Jetta's outfit, all of it was practically skin tight... And some of the clothing showed off plenty of cleavage...

Looking over to his Amazonchan first, Naruto was a little surprised. She had on an outfit that Ten-Ten would have killed for. A tight red pair of shorts that just hugged over her hips and showed off her butt quite nicely. And then the tight red vest lined with gold patterns along the edges looked nice. The outfit she had was definitely Oriental.

Ash nodded his head. "Ah, that outfit is one fo the few we have in stock that comes straight from the Edo League. They style has proven quite popular with certain Fighting-type Pokegirls, especially those from the Joketsuzoku Preserve."

"Master," Gina began as she moved towards Naruto. "Does this please you? Is it tight enough?" She asked as she rubbed her body against Naruto's.

Naruto just nodded his head slowly. "Y-yes. Very tight...".

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Gina thanked as she bowed. After all, she knew Naruto would buy this for her, but she had to keep up appearances. She idly noticed Ash typing into the cash register.

As soon as Gina let go of him, Naruto then looked over to his Cheetit, Britanny. At first glance, Naruto thought she had a tight shirt on. But noticing the shirt went into her pants, he realized it was violet one-piece. Though he had to admit, the tight pair of dark blue jeans Brit had on over it accentuated the one-piece quite nicely. "Damn... That looks really good," Naruto thought. He couldn't help but entertain thoughts of taking that off her once it was time to tame her later that day.

Britanny moves slinkly up to her tamer. She hugged him tightly, pressing his face between her breasts. "Oh please, Master... I know the jeans cover my legs, but they'll protect them while running... And you do want me to move fast, especially during battles, don't you?"

"She's got a point there," Ash added. "Speed _IS _a Cheetit's best feature."

His head still in Britanny's chest, Naruto nodded his head, although, from his current position, he could say something ELSE was Britanny's best feature. But he kept silent on that matter. "S-sure. I'll buy it for you."

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Britanny cried out as she gave her master a deep kiss, her tongue doing as deep as it could.

Naruto idly wondered if tonsil cleanings were going to be common with his harem for a moment. When Britanny finally let go, Naruto took a deep breath. Catching his breath, Naruto then looked over to Brianna. The G-Splice had on a loose white tank top, which had a low enough cut as to show off quite a bit of cleavage. And then the tight pair of khaki pants really showed off her butt quite nicely.

Making her way to Naruto, Brianna smiled lustfully. She hugged onto Naruto in a fashion much like the cheetit before her had. "What do you think, Master? Is this just the sort of outfit you'd approve?"

Wide-eyed, Naruto could only nod his head. Oh WHY did these girls have to shove their assets in his face? It's not that he didn't like it, but he was afraid his nose was going to explode due to one tremendous nosebleed. "Yeah, Bri. You can have it."

"Thank you, Master!" Brianna said as she pressed her chest into Naruto's face in thanks. She then let go.

Trying to calm himself so he could keep a nosebleed from happening, Naruto was as Sheila came over to him. The Shaguar was wearing an ice-blue one-piece suit that completely revealed her legs. Also, it happened to be skin-tight against her chest, showing Naruto that the Shaguar's nipples were a little hard then.

"Master," Sheila asked shyly. "This was the skimpiest thing I could find. I hope it's to your liking."

Smiling kindly, Naruto said, "Of course, Sheila. I really like it on you."

"Oh, THANK YOU, MASTER!" Sheila sqeualed in delight as she caught her Master in a glomp that would befit any Amazonchan.

Hugging the purring Shaguar for a bit, Naruto then put Sheila back down onto her feet. He then turned to the Rack-Shasa to see what Genn had decided on. He saw she had on a tight pair of black leather shorts and a matching black leather vest, which she wore open to show off her cleavage. And for some reason, the collar she had with it really accentuated the overall presentation.

"What do you think, Master?" Genn asked seriously. "Does this suit your taste?"

Again, Naruto nodded his head. "Yes. The black looks really good against your bronze skin."

Smiling, Genn walked over to Naruto and thanked him before giving him one heck of a kiss, giving Naruto his third tonsil cleaning of the hour.

However, as soon as Genn finished kissing him, Naruto heard Ash speak up. "Okay. And with the ten percent discount I'm going to give you for the outfits, your total comes to 11,800 slc."

Hearing that, Naruto walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out the wallet. There were slips of paper with images of old men and a few women that Naruto didn't recognize. Still, they were marked with numbers 100, 500, 1,000, 2,000, 5,000, and a few with 10,000.

And so handing Ash a 10,000 slc dollar and a 2,000 slc dollar, Naruto asked, "This should be enough, right?"

"Yes-sir," Ash said as he took the money. He put it in the cashier drawer and took out two 100 slc dollars. "Here's your change."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he accepted the bills from Ash and stuffed them back into his wallet. He then looked over to his Harem, specifically to Jetta. "Now then, shall we get to a PokeCenter, do more shopping, or get something eat?"

The choice was obvious.

**A/N**

**Hot damn! I'm done!**

**Anyways you know the deal**

**R & R**

**And Ja Ne!**


	24. Still fighting over the fuck

**A/N**

**I'm only doing this once guys.I am replying to a comment in the story.**

**I'MNOTCRAZY1:Dude what the hell?You ain't me so do you control me?Loads of people like this story the way it is but you know what I'm with this one guy on here you don't write the story the author does and screw anyone else that thinks otherwise.**

**Chapter 24**

**An Old Occurrence With A New Twist**

Well isn't it obvious Master?" Brittany asked. "I think we should go to the pokécenter and get some taming in. You're supposed to fuck me today, remember?" After hearing Brianna give her tips all day, and seeing Sheila just glue herself to Naruto, Brittany was pretty curios to how he would treat her. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of getting screwed by someone she actually liked.

"Uh," Naruto said, very hesitant over the whole thing. It still wasn't even nightfall yet, surely Brittany could hold out a little bit. Plus Naruto was still a little dazed from having the girls showing him their clothes.

"Now hold on just a second," Jetta said after stepping in-between the big cat girl and the Japanese boy.

Naruto sighed in relief at the woman's actions. It looked like Jetta was going to actually pull him out of the fire again.

"If there's anyone in this room whose going to get the Master's hard cock shoved in-between their legs it's going to be me!"

Okay, maybe that assumption had been a little premature.

"What?" Brittany shouted. "Now look Jetta, I know you're the Alpha and all, but today was my day to get banged by the master!"

"You've still got plenty of leeway before anything bad will happen Tits," Jetta replied. "Me? Naruto just got me so horny that it's taking everything I got not to get on my hands and knees and suck him dry! I NEED SEX DAMNIT!"

"Hey, you know I hate that nickname," the cheetit replied. It had been what the original Naruto had always called her. "Besides, the way Brianna's been talking all day, my pussy is aching for Naruto's dick!"

"This never would of happened with our original Master," Genn mumbled while shaking her head.

"Listen you little pussy cat," Jetta yelled. "You can have your turn with the Master, but only after he's through doing me!"

"No way you slut puppy," Brittany shouted. "I'm going to get banged by that boy first!"

"No kidding," Sheila replied to Genn's comment. "Hey, just where is the Master anyway?"

Brianna pointed over to Naruto, obviously trying to pretend he didn't know the girls and covering his nose.

"Master will be fucking me first," Jetta told Brittany.

"No, he'll be fucking me!" Brittany replied.

Gina just sighed and rubbed hr head. She knew Cheetits and Lupinas were supposed to be very competitive with each other, but this was getting just a little out of hand. Well, it looked like it was time to stop this before a fight actually broke out. She just hoped nothing like this happened tomorrow when it was her turn for sex.

**A/N**

**Okay okay guess what?**

**Lemon next chapter so if you're under age don't read it and also quit reading this story.**


End file.
